Fly With Me
by pinkpaper
Summary: Lee Sungmin- wanita biasa yang bertransformasi menjadi pilot itu ditugaskan untuk mendampingi Marcus Cho- kapten pilot serba bisa yang meraih nilai akhir tertinggi di Oxford Aviation Academy.Disaat sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya terperangkap dalam sisi dingin dan erotis milik Marcus, pria itu malah menawarkan perjanjian kenikmatan yang belum pernah Sungmin rasakan sebelumnya. (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**FLY WITH ME**

_a fanfiction by pinkpaper_

Aku mendesis, mengorek gumpalan merah muda pucat yang mulai membatu dialas sepatu hitamku sambil menggerutu tanpa tersedat, sialan, mengapa hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari tersempurna dalam hidupku menjadi seperti ini? Dan sialan kau Lee Hyukjae, lagi-lagi kebiasaannya yang menjijikkan itu kembali terulang, meludah permen karet kesembarang tempat, dan tentu saja itu menempel disepatuku dengan sempurna.

Lee Hyukjae adalah teman satu apartemenku, dia meminta agar semua orang memanggilnya Eunhyuk agar ia menjadi lebih keren, ia menganggap, entahlah, nama Hyukjae itu sedikit kuno dan terkesan seperti nama seorang tua paruh baya yang menunggu ajal untuk menghampiri. Hari ini 'seharusnya' adalah hari tersempurna dalam hidupku, hari pertama aku bekerja menjadi Kopilot di Incheon International Airport dan bisakah kau bayangkan? Gadis sepertiku menjadi kopilot langsung dari penerbangan Seoul – California. Oh ayolah, bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini, ini masih terlalu semu untuk sebuah mimpi bagiku.

"Oh Sungmin maafkan aku, kau menunggu lama? Aku terbangun dengan sakit tenggorokan luar biasa dengan punggung yang rasanya hampir remuk, sepertinya kita harus pergi ke toko matrass sepulang ini"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menghampiriku, merapikan stocking warna coklat kulitnya dengan perlahan lalu mengarahkan kaca saku kecil miliknya kearah wajahnya yang mulus tanpa ada noda sedikitpun dipermukaannya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sedang berkaca, sesekali alisnya sedikit naik dan keningnya berkerut, oh aku sangat iri dengannya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" ia bertanya lirih, memandang kearah kaca saku itu seakan-akan benda itu semacam teman untuk curhatnya.

"Over" ucapku. "Kau terlewat cantik untuk menjadi seorang pramugari, Hyuk"

Eunhyuk menutup kaca sakunya, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang terdengar cukup khas ketika ia menutup paksa kaca itu dengan sekali hentakkan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika kaca itu pecah?

"Oh Sungmin" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Aku harus terlihat sempurna, hari ini adalah jadwalku bersama mu untuk terbang ke California bukan? Hari ini penerbangan special" ucapnya cukup riang dan itu membuatku bergidik. "Semuanya harus sempurna"

"Kau memiliki rambut hitam panjang, wajah yang kecil dengan bibir tipis, hidung mancung, bokong naik dan dada yang cukup besar, kau mau apa lagi?" ucapku jengkel.

Jujur, aku memang iri dengan Eunhyuk, dia menjadi idola semua orang, kami bersama ketika berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan dia selalu menjai pusat perhatian dikalangan pria. Bahkan, seluruh murid lelaki di sekolahku dulu mengenal siapa itu Lee Hyukjae, dan jika kau mendengar ada nama Lee Sungmin didalamnya, itu adalah seorang gadis menyedihkan yang menjadi hama bagi gadis sempurna seperti Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin, kau itu cantik, kau saja yang tak mau peduli" Eunhyuk mencari sesuatu dalam laci ruang tamu, meraba-raba benda yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku tak berharap seseorang menyebutku cantik" aku mendengus. "Aku hanya butuh dihargai." Sambungku.

"Kemarikan sepatumu" potongnya.

Entah mengapa ia telah memegang cutter. Aku menyerahkan sepatuku yang telah tinggal setengah pekerjaan untuk melepas kotoran terkutuk itu, tinggal sedikit lagi dan kukuku tidak cukup panjang untuk mencongkel itu keluar.

"kau mencongkelnya dengan kukumu?" Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya"

"Yaampun, kau wanita Sungmin, kau harus merawat dirimu"

Dengan sekali sentak, gumpalan permen karet itu berhasil terlepas dari alas sepatuku. Eunhyuk melempar cutter itu asal dipojok dapur, menyerahkan sepatuku cepat.

"Seperti baru" ucapnya dengan nada riang. "Maafkan aku ya"

"Hilangkan kebiasaan menjijikkanmu itu" umpatku. "Aku tidak mau apartemen itu menjadi rumah sampah permen karet"

"Aku hanya tak bisa berhenti mengunyah ketika permen karet itu masuk kedalam mulutku" Eunhyuk tertawa. "Lagipula, ini hari pertamamu menjadi kopilot bukan, pilot Lee?" ia tertawa.

"ya, kurasa begitu. Aku sangat taksabar, Hyuk" aku tersenyum. Sedikit terbayang nanti betapa menyenangkannya aku saat terbang, dimana ratusan nyawa saat itu bergantung ditanganmu.

"Dan kau wanita" ungkapnya. "Sangat jarang bukan?"

"Populasinya tak sebanyak pria" ucapku. "Wanita juga berhak untuk menjadi pilot. Cita-citaku tak akan terhalang oleh jenis kelamin" ucapku final.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, menarik tanganku meninggalkan apartemen. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat besar.

Perjalanan ke Incheon International Airpoirt memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit dan Eunhyuk terus berceloteh tentang beberapa pilot dan pramugara menawan yang akan ia temui nantinya, sementara aku terus memikirkan cara bagaimana suatu saat nanti aku menjadi kapten. Menjadi pilot adalah impianku dan aku berhasil meraihnya, tapi menjadi kapten pilot adalah target yang harus kuraih. Aku mulai meletakkan koper milikku disebuah mesin pemeriksa koper dan tas yang kau bawa, mengecek apakah ada benda mencurigakan yang kau bawa, dan tentu saja kami melakukan pengecekkan diruangan khusus untuk kru dan staf. Pikiranku menerawang jauh sampai seorang lelaki tua dengan perut sedikit buncit dan kumis hitam nya yang memutih menahan langkahku, melihat penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau nona Lee, lulusan Korea Aerospace University dengan nilai akhir terbaik?" tanyanya.

"Ya begitulah, dan anda?" ucapku sopan.

"Kim Yeonsuk, direktur operasi Incheon Airport" lelaki tua itu membungkuk sedikit, memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Kim" Eunhyuk, entah darimana ia menerobos dan mendekati tuan Kim. "Aku Lee Hyukjae, pramugari yang akan bertugas dipenerbangan Seoul ke California" ucapnya mantap.

"Oh ya, senang bertemu dengan anda nona Lee Hyukjae" ia tersenyum geli. "Dan anda pasti Lee Sungmin bukan?" lelaki itu menunjuk kearah diriku.

"Ya, aku Lee Sungmin" aku berusaha tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman terbaik yang aku punya.

"Jadi jadwal penerbanganmu dimulai tiga jam lagi?" ucapnya.

"Ya,aku masih memiliki waktu"

Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum, melirik aku dan Eunhyuk yang saling bertatapan. Jika aku melirik kearah Eunhyuk sekali lagi, aku sangat tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan "sesuatu" dan aku memastikan akan menanyakan itu segera.

"Tuan Kim" Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Lee Sungmin secepat itu?" ucap Eunhyuk membuatku menaikkan sedikit alis.

"Ya tentu saja aku mengenalnya, semua terus membicarakan dirinya tentang peraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah penerbangan Korea Aerospace University dan mengejutkannya ia wanita, sangat jarang bukan wanita menjadi seorang pilot?" ia terseyum, oh itu sangat membuatku tersipu!

"Terimakasih atas perhatian anda" aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku. "Aku hanya ingin membuat penerbangan ini sempurna"

"Itu akan sempurna nona Lee" Direktur Kim tertawa. "Kau akan didampingi langsung oleh Kapten Cho"

Eunhyuk berteriak sangat keras, membuat beberapa pramugara dan pramugari lain yang berlalu lalang sedikit terkejut dan memandang tajam kearah kami, Direktur Kim menaikkan alisnya dan aku memandang mereka semua dengan tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuat dia sebegitu terkejut?

"Ya Tuhan" Eunhyuk berusaha menahan pekikannya. "Jadi penerbangan Seoul ke California akan dipimpin langsung oleh Kapten Cho?" pekiknya tertahan seperti ada serangga yang masuk ke jalur pernapasannya.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu, persis seperti jadwal yang kulihat" Direktur Kim mengangkat bahunya.

Eunhyuk tertus tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang hilang kewarasannya dan jujur itu terlihat… sangat menakutkan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" ucapku jengkel.

"Oh Sungmin, kumohon jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tak tahu apa arti dari semua ini" ucapnya. "Ini bagaikan mimpi"

"Tunggu, aku tak mengerti" ungkapku.

"Kapten Cho, yatuhan Lee Sungmin, Kapten Cho akan bertugas bersamamu dan aku yang akan menjadi pramugari dipenerbangan itu!" pekiknya girang, sangat girang.

"Sepertinya ini merupakan hal yang sangat spesial" ucapku tertawa.

"Sungmin, kau tak mengenal Marcus Cho" ucap Eunyuk kaget.

"Marcus Cho?" aku mengangkat bahu. "Di dalam kamus dua puluh lima tahun hidupku, sepertinya nama Marcus Cho luput dari pengenalanku" candaku. "Aku tak mengenalnya, apa dia salah satu teman training mu dulu?"

"Kau jangan bercanda" Eunhyuk mendengus. "Demi Tuhan Sungmin, bahkan semua staff penerbangan di Incheon Airport ini tahu siapa dia"

"Tenang, ini hari pertamaku, dan wajar aku tidak tahu" belaku.

"Marcus Cho, peraih nilai akhir tertinggi di sekolah penerbangan Oxford Aviation Academy dan menjadi kapten pilot diusia dua puluh dua tahun!" Eunhyuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Akan kuberikan apapun agar dia bisa berbicara denganku!"

"Kurasa dia orang yang hebat" Aku menerawang. "Oxford Aviation Academy itu tidak mudah"

"Kau bercanda? Dia sangat hebat! Apa kau tidak tahu Sungmin? Dia menolak menjadi pewaris tunggal Cho Enterprise Group dan dia malah memutuskan untuk bersekolah pilot. Kudengar dia bahkan lulus dari kuliah bisnis di Harvard pada usia dua puluh tahun!"

"Oh Tuhanku" aku sedikit takjub sekarang. "Mengagumkan, menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersekolah bisnis dan malah merubah jalur menjadi seorang pilot" Aku mengkhayal, tentang remaja beranjak dewasa berusia dua puluh tahun yang telah mendapatkan topi sarjananya dari Harvard secara tiba-tiba mengubah haluan hidupnya untuk bergabung disekolah penerbangan. Bukankah itu membuang uang?

"Beliau populer" tiba-tiba Direktur Kim menyahut. "Dikalangan wanita tentusaja"

"Apakah istri dan anak Kapten Cho tak merasa terganggu tentang itu?" Aku membalas. Ini gila bukan? Bagaimana Kapten pilot yang kurasa telah senior disini digilai para wanita yang telah memiliki istri dan anak?

"Beliau masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, nona Lee" Direktur Kim menyahut kembali. "Beliau belum menikah"

"Oh" aku makin takjub. "Dua puluh tiga tahun? Dia begitu muda" ungkapku. Oh ya ampun, dua puluh tiga tahun menjadi seorang kapten pilot? Berarti dia telah menjalani waktu satu tahun diprofesi ini. Dan gilanya lagi, dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku!

"Kurasa aku harus bergegas, pesawat akan take off sebentar lagi" Aku kembali berucap, menerawang bingung kearah Eunhyuk yang tertawa cekikikan seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya, dan kurasa ia memang sudah….. gila.

"Nona Lee" Suara serak Direktur Kim membuyarkan tuduhanku yang mulai menjadi-jadi pada diri Eunhyuk. Mengapa suaranya sebegitu serak? Aku jadi sedikit gentar, padahal suaranya sangat lembut pada awalnya.

"Kapten Cho menuju kesini, beliau berkata dia ingin menemui kopilotnya segera"

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak dan Eunhyuk berteriak makin histeris. Tunggu, buat apa orang hebat sepertinya ingin menemuiku sekarang? Bukankah kita bisa bertemu sewaktu ingin take off nantinya? Aku sangat gugup dan ini takbisa kupungkiri, ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Oh yaampun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ia merasa terhina ketika ia tahu orang sepertiku yang akan menjadi kopilotnya?

"Kapten Cho akan menemuiku? Sekarang?' ucapku pada Direktur Kim, dan ia mengangguk yakin. "Beliau sudah tiba disini"

Aku terhenyak ketika melihat seorang yang diyakini sebagai Kapten Cho itu mulai mendekat. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tinggi dengan memakai pakaian putih khusus pilot dengan menenteng topi pilot ditangan kanannya. Jalannya sedikit tergesa dan terkesan angkuh menurutku. Ia memiliki rambut ikal coklat gelap yang berantakan serta hidung yang mancung dan bibir tebal yang terkatup rapat. Kulitnya bewarna putih sangat pucat seperti warna gumpalan salju yang turun pada saat malam natal. Tatapan matanya sangat dingin dan mengitimidasi Demi Tuhan, pria ini adalah pria tertampan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

"Halo nona Lee Sungmin"

Oh demi semua bintang yang ada dilangit, ia tahu namaku. Ia mendekat kearahku, mengedarkan tatapannya kearah diriku. Aku mulai agak tergagap, berusaha membalas tatapan bola mata hitam pekatnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Marcus Cho, yang akan bertugas bersama denganmu dari penerbangan Seoul menuju California, dimohon bimbingannya, Kopilot Lee" ia memamerkan senyum kecil memabukkannya, membiarkan bola mata hitamnya sedikit berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

Dan aliran darah ku mulai menghangat beriringan dengan degupan jantungku.

_To be continue._


	2. Chapter 2

**FLY WITH ME**

Chapter 2

_a__ fanfiction by pinkpaper  
_

Degupan jantungku makin tak terkontrol saat Marcus Cho mengeluarkan tangannya, menatapku lekat untuk mengajakku bersalaman. Dengan sedikit gugup kuulurkan tanganku. Nafasku sedikit tertahan ketika ia mengayunkan lengannya keatas dan kebawah, menggengam tanganku sangat erat sehingga aku dapat merasakan sedikit nyeri diantara sela jari-jariku. Ia kembali tersenyum menawan, semenawan Albrecht yang merayu Giselle untuk menikah dengannya dalam cerita balet kuno. Kupandangi wajahnya lekat,oh mengapa seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam senyumannya? Apakah pria ini penuh dengan kepura-puraan dalam hidupnya? Apakah hati pria ini sama rupawannya seperti tampangnya? Beragam pertanyaan dan tuduhan mencurigakan tentang Marcus Cho melayang-layang dalam benakku, tak dapat terkontrol sampai ubun-ubun kepalaku terasa sedikit nyeri. Ia menyudahi acara bersalamannya dengan diriku. Aku melemparkan senyum kecil kearahnya, namun bola mata hitam pekatnya terus mengitimidasiku, seakan menelanjangi diriku sampai helaian benang terakhir tanggal. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Marcus Cho, dan apa yang kau inginkan?

"Well, kurasa kita tak perlu membuang waktu" suara bass beratnya berubah menjadi sedikit serak kearahku, sangat dingin.

"Kapten Cho" aku memberanikan mengeluarkan suaraku yang sempat tertahan, ini teramat menyiksa ketika kau tak dapat mengeluarkan suara yang ingin kau lontarkan.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu, darimana anda tahu nama saya?" aku mengatur detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. Tidak, jika kalian mengira detak jantung ini adalah detak jantung gadis sma naïf yang baru mengenal cinta, maka kalian salah besar. Aku takut, entah mengapa hatiku menjadi gentar saat aku berbicara dengannya. Rasa takut ini bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan ketika aku ketahuan mencontek saat ujian dibangku sekolah menengah dulu. Apakah kau mempunyai mantra untuk membuat lawan bicaramu menjadi gentar, Marcus Cho?

"Mustahil jika aku tidak mengetahui wanita yang mendapatkan nilai akhir tertinggi disekolah penerbangan terkemuka seperti Korea Aerospace University, nona Lee" Marcus masih setia melontarkan senyum menawan miliknya, dan yang kulihat adalah bola mata hitam pekatnya makin berkilauan.

"Kapten Cho, bukankah anda juga meraih nilai akhir tertinggi di Oxford Aviation Academy? Yang saya dengar bahkan nilai anda sangat sempurna, anda sangat hebat"

Direktur Kim kali ini angkat bicara dengan pancaran tatapan penuh keingintahuan. Aku memandangi Marcus, apakah raut wajah pria itu berubah ketika dia dipuji sedemikian rupa oleh Direktur Kim tadi?

"Itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan, Direktur Kim" Marcus tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya dewi fortuna kala itu sedang dalam keadaan mood yang bagus" ujarnya sumringah.

"Saya pikir anda sedang merendahkan diri anda saat ini, kapten Cho" Aku membalas. "itu lebih dari sebuah keberuntungan"

Senyumannya makin terkembang dan aku sangat yakin bahwa pria itu memang pembual yang sengaja merendahkan dirinya agar ia dipandang oleh orang lain. Aku meliriknya, memberi waktu agar ia membalas ucapanku. Sebagai lulusan jurusan penerbangan yang berlatih dan belajar sangat keras sepertiku, mendapatkan nilai akhir tertinggi itu bukan merupakan suatu keberuntungan seperti yang ia katakan, itu bahkan berkali-kali lipat dari yang namanya bekerja keras.

"Itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagiku, nona Lee" bisiknya. "Aku pada saat itu baru menerima ijasah kelulusan jurusan bisnisku di Harvard dan langsung mendaftarkan diri menjadi murid sekolah penerbangan" ia terdiam sebentar. "Aku bahkan tak mengerti apapun tentang pesawat"

"Dan tujuan anda menjadi pilot?" Aku menyerbunya dengan cepat. "Anda mengatakan anda sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang pesawat, namun anda malah mendaftarkan diri mengikuti sekolah penerbangan" aku meliriknya tajam. "Saya pikir ini merupakan pilihan yang cukup berarti untuk anda karena saat itu anda bahkan baru saja lulus dari Harvard. Saya kira bisnis dan penerbangan itu sangat membelok dari jalur yang seharusnya, kapten Cho" tantangku. Perlahan, rasa gentarku mendadak lenyap.

"Pembicaraan ini menyangkut kearah lebih pribadi, nona Lee" suara bassnya mulai berubah menjadi sedikit dingin. "Aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" desisnya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Kapten Cho" Kucoba untuk melirik kearahnya, tatapan matanya sangat menghunus dengan sedikit sinar angkuh didalamnya, seakan mengatakan akulah yang paling berkuasa disini.

"TIdak nona Lee, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf" raut wajah angkuhnya berubah menjadi sangat bersalah. "Aku akan menjadi sangat sensitif apabila ada yang mengorek kehidupan pribadiku lebih dalam"

Marcus tersenyum lagi, kurasa ia telah melatih diri sekian lama agar dapat mengubah ekspresi raut wajahnya dengan mudah. Oh rasanya kali ini aku benar-benar harus bersabar. Apakah ia memiliki sisi kelam atau rahasia sehingga ia berani berbalik untuk masuk ke sekolah penerbangan? Lagipula, untuk apa seseorang yang telah mendapatkan gelar sarjana jurusan bisnis di Harvard membelok untuk menjadi seorang pilot? Apa tujuan pria itu sebenarnya?

"Kapten Cho, pesawat akan take off sebentar lagi"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan dirinya menuju Marcus dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa tubuhnya bergetar. Sangat jelas bahwa wanita itu sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Lee Hyukjae, pramugari yang akan bertugas dengan anda dari perjalanan Seoul menuju California dengan tujuan Los Angeles, kapten" Eunyuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat manis.

Marcus menganggukkan kepalanya kecil lalu tersenyum seadanya, dan itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk makin girang.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, nona Lee Hyukjae" Marcus menyahut. "Saya mohon bantuannya untuk perjalanan selama dua belas jam dua puluh enam menit nanti" lanjut pria itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, sepertinya selama dua belas jam kedepan adalah perjalanan yang paling panjang dan menakutkan yang pernah aku alami seumur hidupku.

Ditambah lagi aku bersama dengan pilot pembual seperti Marcus Cho.

Aku mengatur nafasku, mengirupnya dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Kudapati telapak tanganku yang bergetar sedari tadi, oh mengapa rasanya seperti Odette yang baru saja dirubah menjadi seekor angsa? Aku meringis saat kudapati aba-aba agar pesawat ini segera lepas landas. Tak ada sepatah katapun dari Marcus semenjak ia tersenyum setelah menampilkan raut wajah bersalahnya. Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kebangku pilot, berusaha mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun, kemudian ia bersiul kecil sambil memainkan ikatan dasi pilotnya. Oh ya Tuhan, mengapa ia terlihat tenang seperti itu? Usia dua puluh tiga tahun secara spontan terngiang-ngiang dibenakku. Tentusaja Sungmin, ia telah menjalani profesi ini dengan sempurna selama satu tahun, dan dia jauh lebih muda darimu, mengapa kau mau kalah dengan bocah seperti dirinya? Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Marcus melirik kearah diriku tajam dan aku membuang wajahku kearah lain. Aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Seketika aku mendengar suara tawa kecil, oh, lelaki itu tertawa. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, apakah ini salah satu ritual yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum dia lepas landas?

"Kau gugup" ia berucap disela tawanya. "Percayalah, ketika kau gugup kau terlihat lebih natural"

"Maaf?" ucapku. Lebih natural? Apakah selama ini keadaanku seperti dibuat-buat?

"Kau terlalu kaku, nona Lee" bisik Marcus. "Belajarlah untuk menjadi lebih santai"

"Saya sudah merilekskan diri saya sedari tadi Kapten Cho, tetapi ini adalah hari pertama saya menerbangkan pesawat penumpang seperti ini, ini jelas sangat mudah bagi anda karena anda telah berpengalaman" desisku.

"Bicaralah seperti biasa, tidak usah terlalu formal, nona Lee" bebernya. "Anggap saja kau sedang berbicara dengan adikmu sendiri, bukankah aku lebih muda darimu?"

Oh, dia bahkan tahu aku lebih tua darinya.

"Saya tidak bisa, Kapten Cho" aku menatapnya. "Anda tidak pantas untuk menjadi adik saya, saya tidak mempunyai adik lulusan Oxford Aviation Academy dengan lulusan terbaik" ungkapku.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengungkit tentang nilai akhirku di Oxford" Marcus berucap dengan raut wajah cukup menyeramkan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan? Kau bahkan lebih baik dariku, kau juga lulus dari Korea Aerospace University dengan nilai sempurna"

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, saya tak seberapa dibandingkan anda" aku menjawabnya gusar.

"Nona Lee, tak bisakah kau berbicara dengan kata yang non-formal? Jika kau tak mau menganggapku sebagai adik, cukup anggap saja aku sebagai teman" ia menampakkan raut wajahnya yang serius.

Aku bahkan tak yakin kau dengan senang hati mau menjadi teman orang sepertiku.

"Ya" balasku. "Sesuai permintaanmu, kapten" kuputuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa yang informal dengannya, dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Dan kurasa kita harus lepas landas sekarang"

Marcus tampak bersiap-siap ditempatnya sementara aku mulai dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa. Aku mengatur helaan nafasku, meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua ini akan baik baik saja. Penerbangan ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau melakukan lepas landas pertamamu?"

Aliran darahku serasa ingin berhenti dan lagi-lagi Marcus tersenyum. Bisakah ia berhenti tersenyum dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Kau jangan bercanda, hanya menjadi asistenmu saja aku sudah sangat ketakutan" balasku.

"Because you have control, Miss Lee" Marcus menatapku dengan tatapannya yang teduh dan entah mengapa seperti sihir, kepanikanku sirna begitu saja. "Bukankah ini impianmu?"

Aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, semuanya terputar seperti rol film dengan sendirinya dikepalaku, disaat ayah menentangku menjadi pilot dan bagaimana kegigihanku untuk meyakinkannya, semua terlintas begitu saja. Memimpin lepas landas adalah yag paling kuimpikan ketika aku telah menjadi pilot nantinya, dan Marcus Cho menawarkanku mimpi itu dimana ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk menjalankan pesawat. Aku menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya.

"I have control" ucapku lantang. Kutenangkan diriku sendiri dan Marcus tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kecil menatap kearahku. Kau pasti bisa Sungmin, dan aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu.

"Sempurna"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari bahwa akulah yang menjalankan lepas landas hari ini. Aku menjerit kecil, senyuman lebar terlukis dibibirku saat ini, oh ya Tuhan Sungmin, kau berhasil!

"Kapten, aku berhasil!" pekikku dan aku bersumpah Marcus melihat wajah bodohku yang meekik kegirangan.

"You've control I told you" bisiknya. "Ini sempiurna"

"Oh terimakasih, ini berkat dirimu kapten Marcus" aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih telah menyemangatiku"

"Kau yang telah menyemangati dirimu sendiri nona Lee" Marcus menjawab. "Aku hanya mendukung semangatmu itu"

Lagi-lagi dapat kulihat sekilas bola mata Marcus kembali berkilauan. Detak jantungku seketika memburu dan dengan cepat kutepis agar suara jantung bodoh ini menjauh dariku. Oh Sungmin, bukankah kau telah selesai memimpin lepas landas itu?

"Terimakasih" ucapku sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Kyuhyun? Ia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Kyuhyun?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" ucapku.

"Namaku. Apa ada yang salah?" Marcus tak menoleh kearah diriku, tatapan matanya tetap focus pada kemudi pesawatnya.

"Lalu mengapa orang memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Marcus?" Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Mereka memanggilku Marcus ketika aku di Harvard. Mereka berkata bahwa arti dari nama Marcus adalah bersinar. Kyuhyun adalah nama asliku. Semua keluarga dan teman terdekatku memanggilku dengan nama itu." Terangnya.

Tentu saja mereka memberikanmu nama Marcus, kau memang memancarkan sinar sangat terang yang membuat siapa saja terkagum-kagum akan dirimu.

"Jadi nama sebenarmu adalah Cho Kyuhyun?" Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ya begitulah. Aku lebih suka mereka memanggilku Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya pelafalan Kyuhyun sangat sulit bagi orang Amerika" ia menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Call me Kyuhyun, please"

"Ya, Kyuhyun" aku tersenyum singkat, membalas tatapan memohon Marcus yang sekarang berubah namanya menjadi Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa jantungku semakin berdetak kencang saat aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?

"Aku ingin ketoilet" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berucap. "Bisakah kau tekan tombol untuk membuka pintu toilet pilot disebelah sana?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan Kyuhyun perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Aku mulai mencari tombol untuk membuka pintu toilet itu dan setelah mendapatkannya dengan perlahan kutekan tombolnya dengan cepat. TIba-tiba kurasakan guncangan hebat didalam pesawat dan teriakan samar yang kuyakini sebagai suara penumpang. Guncangan hebat itu makin terasa dan dapat kurasakan dengan jelas pesawat ini dalam keadaan miring kearah kanan. Suara jeritan penumpang makin menjadi ketika pesawat ini semakin miring, oh apa yang terjadi? Aku berteriak kencang saat pesawat menambah kemiringannya, cukup, aku akan mati sekarang, Pesawat ini benar-benar berputar Sembilan puluh derajat!

"YA TUHAN, SUNGMIN! TOMBOL APA YANG KAU TEKAN?"

Suara terakhir yang dapat kudengar adalah suara teriakan panik Kyuhyun sebelum aku menjerit lebih keras. Oh ya Tuhan, kekacauan apa yang telah aku perbuat?

_To be continue_

_Halo! thankyou semua yang sudah review, jujuir ini ff pertamaku dan jauh banget dari kata sempurna. Aku cukup senang sama kritik dan pujian yang kalian kasih, thankyou, aku masih dalam tahapan belajar karena ff kecil ini gaada apa-apanya dibanding ff lainnya (w) karena aku gabisa bales review kalian di kolom review (pihak ffn hanya memperbolehkan satu review dari pengarang) jadi aku putusin buat bales review kalian disini:_

_k__kamjjong30__ : __Thankyou udah review! maaf baru dibalas, baru bisa on:) aneh ya ff nya? maklum ini ff pertama yang aku post di ffn, jadi agak grogi wkwkkw. Oke thankyou ya sekali lagi, aku usahain cepet update:)_

_Heldamagnae__ : Thankyou udah review! aku suka sesuatu yang beda, jadi maklum aja ff ini lebih berbeda dibanding ff yang lain :3_

_bunyming__: thankyou sudah review! ada "sesuatu" dibalik kenapa kyuhyun pakai nama Marcus hehehe. Bisa dilihat dichapter dua ini kok:) iya hehe karena kisah cinta antara pilot dan pramugari sudah terlalu biasa, jadi aku buat sesuatu yang agak lebih tidak biasa hehehe. Iya ratingnya akan naik, soalnya aku gasuka ff tanpa sesuatu yang berbau "M" hehhehe semakin chapter naik, rating akan naik juga kok:) thnakyou sekali lagi udah mau ngikutin ff ini!_

_Prince Changsa__: thankyou sudah review! iya, dalam cerita ini aku buat kyuhyun jadi pilot hehe_

_kimjaejoong309__ : thankyou udah review! hahaha masa kayak novel terjemahan? gaya nulisku kalau nulis memang kayak gini, dan aku masih dalam tahap belajar (/) untuk ff ini aku memang fokusin ke kyumin karena aku memang gasuka buat pasangan yang terlalu banyak, kesannya terlihat gak fokus :3 lestarikan ff kyumin!_

_jihyunelf__ : halo, thankyou udah review! teriakasih atas sarannya, ya memang dibagian itu aku belum menemukan kata yang pas, setelah lihat review kamu, ada benarnya juga summary ini janggal dengan kata "membimbing". Jadi akuganti dengan kata "mendampingi" hehehe lebih pas kah? makasih sudah kasih saran! _

_fivah__: makasih sudah review! lebih tepatnya mengagumi, bukan cinta kok hehehehe_

_OvaLLea__: thankyou udah review dan baca ff ini! kok cupu ya ? hihihi_

_Guest (__Lanjutin!): thankyou udah review, aku usahain leih cepett ngupdate kalo aku gasibuk:)_

_Guest (__Aahh suka suka ff nya. Dr dulu pengen kyumin jadi cast Yg ceritanya di penerbangan gini. Semangat ya author. Oh iya Aku juga suka gaya bahasanya hehehe.) : Thankyou sudah review! aku juga suka kok buat cerita dan ngebayangin kalo kyumin benar-benar dipenerbangan hehehe. Thankyou ya, aku juga ini dalam proses belajar buat ngerangkai kata lebih baik:)_

_fariny: thankyou sudah review! semoga update chapter selanjutnya galama hehe_

_010132joy: thankyou sudah review! tenang aja, aku gak akan buat kyuhyun jadi playboy kok hehehe. thankyou ya sekali lagi!_

_NN: thankyou sudah review! ya, dramus kyuhyun yang judulnya "Catch Me If You Can" dan disana kyuhyun benar2 cocok banget jadi pilot hehe. _

_kyukyu0330__: thankyou sudah review! ya ini diusahakan update kilat ya:3 thankyou udah mau baca_

_abilhikmah__: thankyou sudah review! cie kyuhyun? hahahha_

_PumpkinEvil__: Halo! thankyou banget sudah review w iya ini sudah lanjut ya hehehe thankyou udah suka sama ceritanya, terimakasih kembali:)_

_Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah review, review kalian jadi semangat buat aku nulis cerita ini:) thankyou, silakan review untuk chapter dua ini apakah ada "sesuatu" yang janggal, buruk atau tidak berkenan dihati. Thankyou!_


	3. Chapter 3

**FLY WITH ME**

_Chapter 3_

_A fanfiction by pinkpaper_

Apakah kau mempunyai mimpi? Aku mempunyai mimpi, mimpi yang beriringan dengan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dan ketika aku berhasil meraih mimpi itu, aku pula yang menghancurkannya dalam genggaman tanganku sendiri. Apakah takdir sebegitu membenciku? Tapi apa yang patut ia benci pada diri yang sebegitu pengecut dan menjijikan ini, diri yang menghancurkan mimpi terbesarnya secara mudah?

"SUNGMIN, MINGGIR!"

Aku membuka mataku kala kudengar geraman suara bass yang sangat dalam diarah belakangku. Nafasku memburu ketika kulihat Kyuhyun, pria itu dengan cepat mengotak atik tombol kokpit pesawat yang tak dapat kukenali karena pergerakan tangannya yang sangat cepat. Pria ini benar-benar sangat profesional.

Samar-samar suara pemberitahuan dari pramugari dapat kutangkap dengan baik, oh itu adalah suara Eunhyuk yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat sudah dalam keadaan normal. Aku dalam keadaan mual luar biasa sampai Kyuhyun menduduki kursi pilotnya dengan kasar, wajahnya tampak sangat tak bersahabat dengan dahi yang berkerut. Aku memandang kesekeliling, pesawat ini memang sudah dalam keadaan normal dan itu semua berkat pria bermata hitam pekat ini. Rasa mualku makin menjadi-jadi dan Kyuhyun memandangiku tajam.

"Kau hampir membuat kita dalam masalah besar, nona Lee" Kyuhyun berdesis. Oh, aku mulai gentar sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu bahwa tombol itu berbahaya, aku…."

"Aku benar-benar meragukan kau memegang nilai akhir sempurna nona Lee" Kyuhyun berdecak. "Jika aku yang menjadi penguji mu kala itu, aku tak akan meluluskanmu dari sekolah penerbangan, dan harusnya kau tak perlu menjadi kopilotku sekarang karena aku benci tenaga amatir"

Tatapan matanya sangat dingin dan menusuk. Dengan secara tiba-tiba kurasakan dadaku berdenyut sakit. Betapa pedasnya mulit pria ini. Aku tahu itu memang kesalahanku dan memang benar, aku pihak yang patut disalahkan disini namun apakah patut ia berbicara dengan berlebihan pada kopilotnya? Ya Tuhhan, kukira pria ini mempunyai mulut manis yang bisa membuat ribuan wanita meleleh karenanya. Aku berusaha meredam gejolak amarah dalam diriku, aku benar-benar harus pandai mengontrol emosiku dihadapannya.

"Itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan, Kapten Cho"

Aku membalasnya dengan tak kalah sinis, jika dia sedikit berlembut kepadaku, aku dengan amat senang hati mengakui kesalahanku, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, jangan harap aku akan mengalah pada pria berkepribadian dua seperti dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu itu adalah ketidaksengajaan atau ketidaktahuan tentang seluk beluk penerbangan" ujarnya tetap terfokus mengemudikan pesawat. "Aku membenci ketidaksempurnaan nona Lee, apabila kau melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu pada departeman penerbangan untuk segera memberhentikanmu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak cepat mengambil alih kemudi nona Lee?"

Bola mata hitam pekatnya seakan menekanku untuk menjawabnya segera. Aku memutuskan untuk bungkam, bukan karena aku kehabisan kata untuk membantahnya, tapi aku takut, sangat takut untuk mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun didepannya. Aku memutar kembali ingatanku, tentang ia yang menyuruhku untuk memimpin lepas landas pertamaku, oh Ya Tuhan, aku menyukai dia yang lembut seperti itu, bukan monster seperti ini.

"Apa pembelaanmu selanjutnya?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan suara bassnya yang berat. Aku menghela nafasku dan mengaturnya, mengontrol rasa ketakutanku. Ini sungguh mengherankan, aku bahkan merasa takut pada bocah yang lebih muda dariku.

"Maaf" aku memutuskan untuk mengalah. Aku benar-benar tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengannya. Dia mempunyai kuasa, dan dia pasti dapat dengan sangat mudahnya mendepakku keluar dari tim penerbangan.

Kyuhyun tak membalas apapun, ia masih fokus mengemudi, begitupula aku. Aku mengigit bawah bibirku, aura diantara kita berdua benar-benar kaku dan dingin dan aku membencinya. Yang ingin kulakukan adalah cepat mendaratkan pesawat ini di Los Angeles, kembali ke Korea dan berharap tak pernah bertemu dengan ular berkepala dua yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun atau Marcus Cho ini. Oh cepatlah mendarat.

"Apa kau merasa tersinggung?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sebentar kearah Kyuhyun dan dia sedikit terbatuk setelah mengatakannya. Udara memang sedikit dingin didalam sini dan kurasa Kyuhyun berusaha menyesuaikan suhu tubuhnya.

"Ya" ucapku dengan cepat, ingin tahu apa reaksinya.

Dan dia tak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Aku merasa tersinggung, Kapten Cho" aku mengulang isi hatiku dengan ucapan yang agak lebih kencang.

"Lalu?" Ia membalas.

Dari semua kejadian ini dia hanya berkata 'lalu' ? Oh astaga, ada apa dengan pria ini.

"Apa kau tak ada rasa bersalah karena membuatku tersinggung? Hati wanita sedikit rapuh kau tahu" balasku dengan nada tinggi.

Ia menyeringai.

"Jika itu kau, tak apa" ia berucap santai. Apa maksudnya itu ?

"Apa maksudmu" sinisku.

"Aku tak akan merasa bersalah karena membuatmu tersinggung nona Lee, karena kau tak seperti wanita kebanyakan"

"Jelaskan apa artinya itu" aku menghela napas. "Aku tak mengerti"

"Jika yang dilakukan wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun kebanyakan adalah berbelanja, memasak, bekerja pekerjaan kantor atau pekerjaan wanita lainnya, kau malah mengemudikan pesawat" gumamnya. "Aku benar-benar yakin jika wanita yang memakai celana hitam panjang dengan topi pilot yang sekarang sedang mengemudikan pesawat hatinya tak gampang rapuh" 

"Mau bagaimanapun aku wanita, karakter setiap orang berbeda dan aku sedikit lebih sensitif" aku membalas.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu sesensitif apa kau" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Apakah tubuhmu juga sesensitif perasaanmu?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Apakah pria ini mulai mengarah pada hal yang berbau seks?

"Kapten Cho, pembicaraan ini sungguh tidak pantas" balasku.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun makin menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi pilot, sesekali matanya melirik kearah layar simulator.

"Kau membicarakan tentang tubuhku" aku berucap dengan nada tinggi.

"Well.." ucapnya tertahan. "tebakanku sekarang, kau beranggapan bahwa aku akan membahas seks, benar ?"

Pipiku mulai menghangat dan degupan jantungku kembali berdetak melebihi batas normal. Mengapa suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan dalam ketika ia menyebut kata

'seks' ?

"Tidak" aku membalas dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan entah mengapa aku merasakan libido ku seketika mulai naik, apa yang pria itu buat sehingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini?

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh.

"Kau wanita dewasa yang tidak polos, nona Lee" dia berucap disela tawanya. "Raut wajahmu sekarang membuatku sedikit tersangsang" bisikknya.

Hatiku berdebar-debar dan libidoku semakin naik. Oh seketika bayangan Kyuhyun meraba wajah dan kulit badanku terbesit langsung dibenakku. Sadarlah Sungmin, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau berkhayal bahwa sekarang aku sedang merabamu?"

Suara Kyuhyun memecahkan lamunanku dan membuat wajahku memerah. Sial, darimana dia tahu ?

"Ti..tidak sama sekali tidak, mohon jangan bersikap kurang ajar padaku, Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku berusaha menyangkal dengan cepat. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Aku tidak mau dia membahas ini.

"Aku hanya menebak nona Lee, dan aku berani bertaruh tebakanku benar"

Aku membelakkan mataku ketika dengan cepat wajahnya berada didepan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Detak jantungku semakin menggila dan ia tersenyum samar. Ia mengarahkan bibirrnya di telingaku, meniup daun telingaku sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar merinding.

"Kau menginginkan aku Lee Sungmin" bisiknya mesra di telingaku.

"KAPTEN CHO!"

Aku membentak dan Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali terfokus pada pesawat. Aku memegang handle kemudi dengan gemetar dan jantungku masih berdegup dengan dahsyat. Aku….. menginginkan dia? Tidak, sama sekali tidak, aku hanya sedikit terangsang ketika dia membahas seks, dan tentu saja itu wajar. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan dia, sama sekali tidak.

Tapi….mengapa aku membayangkan dia melumat dan menggigit bibirku sekarang ?

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan intim sebelumnya, nona Lee?"

Aku terhenyak ketika dia tetap melanjutkan berbicara tentang seks. Fuck you Cho Kyuhyun, apa dia berusaha memancingku agar aku mengakui bahwa aku masih perawan? Apakah dia akan menertawakan aku karena aku belum pernah memiliki pacar selama dua puluh lima tahun umurku didunia ini?

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu" Aku membalas sengit.

"Just curious" ia menyahut.

"itu urusan pribadiku" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Hanya bertukar pengalaman"

Kyuhyun sedikit menguap. Kulirik sedikit kearah jam tangan yang kukenakan, pukul sembilan malam dan udara makin terasa dingin. Aku menghitung lirih dalam hati, tujuh jam tersisa untuk pendaratan di Los Angeles.

"Kau sering meniduri wanita?" bisikku

Dan ia mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Terlalu banyak sehingga aku tak dapat menghitungnya"

Aku membelakkan mataku, pria ini sering meniduri wanita dan ia mengakui itu dengan mudahnya. Aku mengulum bibirku sendiri ketika Kyuhyun melirik kearahku sebentar.

"HIV…" lirihku. "Apa kau memastikan bahwa kau tak terserang HIV?"

"Semua wanita yang berhubungan seks denganku dapat kupastikan bersih dari HIV" Kyuhyun berucap malas. "Aku memanggil dokter pribadiku secara khusus untuk mengecek apakah mereka bersih"

Oh ini benar-benar gila. Wanita-wanita itu mau membuang waktu mereka dengan mengecek dirinya pada dokter pribadi Kyuhyun untuk berhubungan seks dengannya?

"Berapa yang kau bayar" tanyaku curiga apakah wanita-wanita mainan Kyuhyun adalah pelacur.

"Aku tak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun nona Lee" balasnya. "Mereka yang menyerahkan diri padaku secara cuma-cuma"

Dan aku dilanda kepeningan yang luar biasa.

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan seks?" tanyaku.

"Well, sekarang kau yang malah ingin tahu tentang urusan pribadiku" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan wajahku memerah malu.

"Sejak semester ketigaku di Harvard"

Ia berucap pelan sampai suaranya sedikit tertutup oleh suara mesin pesawat.

"Umurmu masih belasan tahun saat itu" aku bergumam.

"Ya, teman-temanku yang brengsek itu mengajakku untuk minum dan saat aku dalam keadaan mabuk berat, mereka melemparku masuk kekamar bersama seorang gadis yang sudah diberi obat perangsang oleh temannya." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. "Sejak itu aku menjadi kecanduan seks, nona Lee"

Suara Kyuhyun menjadi sangat erotis saat itu dan kepalaku menjadi sedikit berat. Aku membayangkan pria berbola mata hitam pekat bergumul dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata biru dengan sangat bergairah. Oh, mengapa aku mulai basah hanya dengan membayangkan Kyuhyun saat itu?

"Sekarang giliranmu" potong Kyuhyun. "Ceritakan pengalamanmu tentang seks"

Aku lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahku gugup. Seks? Dia menyuruhku bercerita tentang pengalaman seksku? Oh asal kau tahu kapten Cho, aku belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun!

"Eh aku…" aku bergumam gugup. Haruskah aku jujur bahwa aku belum pernah melakukan seks sejauh ini? Oh pasti Kyuhyun akan menertawakanku dan menginjak-injak aku nantinya, tidak aku harus sedikit bersandiwara.

"Dua SMA dengan mantan pacarku"

Aku mulai mengarang cerita, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah depan bocah ini, sama sekali tidak boleh.

"Satu kali?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dua kali dengan orang yang berbeda" Aku kembali berbual. Aku tidak boleh kalah,

"Aku kalah sepertinya" Kyuhyun tertawa dan entah mengapa dadaku berdegup kencang saat melihat tawanya.

"Apa kau pecandu seks?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak" ucapku. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi pecandu jika aku belum pernah mencobanya, Kyuhyun?

"Dengar nona Lee, aku akan menawarkanmu sebuah perjanjian" bisiknya misterius.

Dan aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Perjanjian?" ulangku.

"Perjanjian kenikmatan" ucapnya mantap, membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Perjanjian apa?" cicitku.

"Aku ingin kau" bisiknya dengan suara yang menuntut, membuat diriku tercengang. Apa artinya ini? Dia menginginkanku?

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Simple, I want to fuck you, miss Lee"

Ucapnya erotis sambil menjilati bawah bibirnya. "Kau berhasil membuatku tegak saat pertemuan pertama kita"

Aku membelakkan mataku kaget dan tak percaya. Pria ini benar-benar tak normal.

"Jaga ucapan bicaramu Kapten Cho, pembicaraan ini terekam di blackbox" ucapku dengan nada takut.

"Pembicaraan ini tak akan didengarkan apabila pesawat ini tak mengalami kecelakaan" Kyuhyun membalas tenang. "Berdoalah pesawat ini mendarat dengan selamat, dan doakanlah dirimu sendiri agar tidak membuat kekacauan"

Aku masih terdiam sementara Kyuhyun mulai terbatuk kecil.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang menerima tawaranku, dan kau harus bersyukur karena itu" balasnya.

Oh, aku baru teringat jika semua wanita yang tidur dengannya menawarkan diri mereka secara cuma-cuma.

"Tidak" ucapku lantang dan final.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, membuat aliran darahku berdesir.

"Oh, kau takut rupanya"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku, takut padanya?

"Sama sekali tidak" balasku sengit.

"Kau takut bercinta denganku bukan?" Pria itu makin tertawa, merendahkanku.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan bocah" balasku.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah.

"Oh ya?" suaranya menjadi berat dan entah mengapa bola mata hitamnya berubah makin pekat.

"Ya" ucapku lantang.

"Tapi bocah ini bisa memberikanmu kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, Lee Sungmin" raut wajahnya berubah menggoda.

Dan aku mulai tergoda.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan terus mendesah dibawahku, menyebut nyebut namaku sampai kau lupa bahwa tadinya kau menolakku"

Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk.

"Kau takut kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, bukan begitu, nona Lee?"

Ya Kyuhyun, aku takut aku tak bisa lepas darimu.

Dan aku lebih takut jika nanti…

Aku malah jatuh cinta padamu.

"Omong kosong" ucapku padanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Kita lihat saja nanti apakah kau bisa menaklukanku dengan kemampuan seks mu itu" tantangku.

Ia makin menyeringai.

"Kau menerima tawaran bercintaku?" balasnya cepat.

Aku menyingkirkan semua rasa takutku dan mengangguk cepat. Jangan takut Sungmin, kau tak akan bisa jatuh cinta dengan bocah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kau tak perlu menyesal jika dia adalah orang yang akan merenggut keperawananmu nantinya,

Cho Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa menaklukanmu dan kau akan membuatnya malu tentang hal itu.

"Tidak semudah itu nona Lee" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ada beberapa surat yang harus kau tanda tangani" sambungnya.

"Oh yang benar saja" umpatku. "Kau harus menandatangani kertas untuk bercinta? Apa wanita yang kau tiduri sebelumnya juga kau mintai tanda tangan?" sinisku.

Dia menggeleng,

"Tidak" balasnya. "Kau pengecualian, hanya kau yang kumintai tanda tangan karena kau spesial, nona Lee" bisiknya.

Hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Jika nantinya kau tak setuju dengan sesuatu yang tertulis di perjanjian itu, kau bisa menolaknya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Apa isinya?" jawabku ingin tahu.

"Kau dapat melihatnya nanti" sambung Kyuhyun. "Jika nanti pesawat ini telah mendarat di Los Angeles dengan sempurna dan kita telah kembali ke Korea, aku akan menyuruh pengacaraku untuk membuat kontraknya"

Pengacara? Pria ini benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Apa kau gila kapten? Kau melibatkan pengacara untuk hal tolol semacam ini?" teriakku.

Dan dia tersenyum sinis.

"Ada hal yang perlu kau perhatikan nona Lee" lanjutnya. "Cara bercintaku tak biasa"

Aku menatapnya bingung dan ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Sedikit dengan kekerasan mungkin" lanjutnya.

Aliran darahku seketika terasa berhenti dan jantungku mulai berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Aku ketakutan sekarang. Kekerasan? Apa ia akan membuat aku kesakitan?

"Jangan terburu-buru nona Lee" Kyuhyun berucap. "Kau mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya, cukup baca saja surat perjanjian itu nantinya, kau boleh bebas untuk menolaknya. Tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau menyetujuinya sebagai bukti bahwa aku dapat menaklukanmu" ucapnya sangat mesra.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kencang, tenggelam dalam pemikiranku sendiri. Aku akan menerima tawarannya untuk bercinta, dan aku tak akan peduli walaupun ia memakai cara kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun karena akan kubuktikan pada bocah ini bahwa sampai matipun dia tak akan bisa membuatku takluk.

Aku tak akan kalah Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku pastikan itu.

_To be continue _

_Halo! Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa ini tiba-tiba ganti rating memang seperti rencana awal aku sebelumnya, karena impian aku memang buat fanfiction erotis. :3 Oh ya satu lagi, aku minta maaf pas update chapter dua awalnya itu seperti kayak error jadi susah dibaca, soalnya aku pakai system copy-paste dan gatau kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu. Aku juga bener-bener gafokus soalnya aku ngetiknya di bus dalam perjalanan ke Airport hehehe. Maaf ya sekali lagi 'w' v _

_Kayak biasa, aku bakalan bales review-review kalian disini: _

_kimjaejoong309__: makasih sudah review! Iya maaf ya error gitu huhu aku juga gapaham kenapa bisa seerror itu. Oh iya, aku sama sekali bukan pilot atau pramugari hehehe tau banyak pesawat? Gajuga kayaknya, aku cuma sering bolak-balik aja naik pesawat, jadinya mungkin agak tau sedikit :3_

_JSJW407__: thankyou udah review! Udah aku perbaiki kok chapter dua nya hehehehe. Makasih ya udah mau baca :3_

_Oh kyuhae__: thanks udah review! Iya error hehehehe udah bener lagi kok chapter duanya :3_

_whitechrysan__: thankyou udah review! Semoga suka sama ceritanya hehehe_

_Heldamagnae__: thankyou udah review:3 makasih udah suka :3333 semoga chapter tiga ini juga suka ya walaupun naik rating_

_dewi. __: thankyou udah review! Semoga part ini ga mengecewakan_

_PumpkinEvil__: thankyou udah review! Pasti dong kyuhyun selalu seksi hahahahaha semoga suka ya sama chapter tiga ini, naik rating sih –w-v_

_OvaLLea__: thankyou lagi udah review! Aku gabikin kyuhyun playboy kok pas dia jadi pilot ini, dulu pas dia kuliah aja playboynya, soalnya dia emang udah terpikat sama sungmin dicerita ini hehehehe. Semoga suka ya chapter tiganya._

_jihyunelf__: thankyou udah review! Iya hahahahaha dia lagi gak terlalu fokus pas itu :3_

_Prince Changsa__: thankyou udah review! Liat aja nanti abis penerbangan mereka gimana hihihihi_

_asdfghjkyu__: thanks udah review! iya aku juga ngebayangin kyuhyun pake seragam pilot persis di catch me if you can aaaaaaaaaa /__**mimisan/**_

_dewi. __: thankyou udah review! Hehehe gadibikin jatuh kok pesawatnya :3_

_abilhikmah__: thankyou udah review! Dia salah tekan tombol yang ganggu sistem jalan pesawat hehehe_

_AprilianyArdeta__: makasih sudah review! Image nya hancur bentar kok gak lama lama hehehe_

_kyukyu0330__: thankyou udah review! Kyuhyun dibilang playboy juga engga, hanya kayak "main-main" aja tapi dulu loh ya sebelum ketemu sungmin :3 gatau juga sampe berapa chapter, semengalir akunya aja bisanya berapa hihihi_

_ShinJiWoo920202__: halo, thankyou udah review! Ini mungkin efek aku juga sering baca novel terjemahan kaliya hehehehe. Semoga suka chapter tiganya!_

_bunyming__: halo, thankyou udah review! Ini udah naik ratingnya hahaha sesuai dengan rencana awal:3 makasih udah mau baca, semoga chapter tiga ini memuaskan._

_Cho MeiHwa__: thankyou udah review:3 iya hehehe aku buat mereka awal-awalnya kaku hihihihi. Makasih udah mau baca ya!_

_Terimakasih buat review-review kalian di chapter dua ini, review kalian sangat berarti buat kelanjutan cerita. Dimohon juga kritik dan sarannya ya! Thankyou ('o')/_


	4. Chapter 4

** FLY WITH ME **

Chapter 4

_A fanfiction by pinkpaper_

Malam itu rembulan memancarkan sinar lembutnya yag menawan, seakan berkata bahwa akulah sang mentari malam yang akan menyinari langit malam kelam bertabur dengan selimut bintang-bintang kecil yang berkilauan. Pesawat yang ku kemudikan bersama Kyuhyun baru saja mendarat di Los Angeles International Airport pada pukul tiga dini hari dan sekarang aku melangkah tertatih menuruni tangga kecil pesawat. Kyuhyun, pria itu sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan awak kabin yang lain dan ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat dengan mata yang tertutup. Aku menyeret koper kecil bewarna merah darahku, sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika kudengar suara roda kecil koperku bergesek dengan aspal landasan pesawat yang kasar. Aku bahkan sangat enggan untuk berjalan karena saking kelelahannya. Ponselku berdering cukup keras dan dengan lesu ku rengoh saku celanaku dan menggengam ponsel hitam keluaran lama milikku. Kutatap layar si pemanggil dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit, pengaturan cahaya pada ponselku terlalu terang sepertinya. Retina mataku menangkap nama si penelepon, Eunhyuk. Aku menghela nafasku, menekan tombol "answer" di layarnya lalu menempelkan ponselku di telinga kananku.

"Sungmin, kau dimana? Kau sudah keluar dari pesawat kan? Temui aku di jalur kedatangan setelah ini, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Aku tak menjawab, suaraku bahkan enggan untuk keluar. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menekan "end call" yang berawarna merah pada layar ponselku. Kumasukkan ponselku kembali dalam saku celanaku dan berjalan dengan pelan. Oh mengapa aku dilanda pening dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa?

Aku menggeram kecil ketika ponsel ku berdering sekali lagi. Aku mendengus, ah mengapa Eunhyuk terlalu gencar untuk meneleponku? Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan sipenelepon, melanjutkan kembali langkahku yang sempat terhenti dan semakin dekat pada pintu masuk kedatangan untuk awak pesawat. Suara deringan ponselku mereda, bahkan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun dan langsung kusambut dengan perasaan sukacita dalam hatiku karena suara itu berhenti. Tak berangsur lama ketika aku hampir sampai pada pintu kedatangan, lagi-lagi ponselku kembali berdering. Dengan kasar kurengoh kembali saku celanaku, mengeluarkan ponsel itu dan dengan cepat kutekan tombol answer pada layarnya tanpa mengecek siapa si penelepon yang sangat jelas kuyakini bahwa itu adalah Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kau tak meneleponku sampai aku membaringkan tubuhku yang hampir remuk ini diatas ranjang hotel? Kepalaku sangat pening, Lee Hyukjae"

Aku membentak pelan dengan nada suara yang meninggi sambil memegangi ubun-ubunku yang semakin berdenyut. Apakah sekarang isi kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi? Kau sangat hiperbola, Sungmin.

"Nona Lee"

Mataku yang terpejam perlahan membelak dengan sempurna ketika kudengar suara berat yang serak milik si penelepon. Tubuhku seketika mulai bergetar dan dadaku berdegup kencang. Jelas ini bukan suara Eunhyuk! Dengan perlahan kujauhkan ponselku pada telinga kananku, melirik kearah layar siapa si penelepon dan langsung kudapati tulisan "Private Number" di atas layarnya. Aku menelan ludah gugup, aku sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara lagi sekecil apapun saat ini. Kyuhyun? Apakah ini Kyuhyun? Darimana si bastard itu mengetahui nomor ponselku?

"Jawab ketika aku menelepon, Lee Sungmin"

Suara berat dan mengitimidasi itu membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku masih setia mengatupkan bibirku, oh haruskah aku menekan tombol end call lalu melepaskan baterai ponselku dari tempatnya? Tapi naluriku menantang keras aku untuk melakukannya.

"Ya"

Suaraku mengalun cepat tanpa kusadari dan aku sangat menyesal untuk mengatakannya. Tak ada jawaban apapun lagi dari Kyuhyun tapi percakapan ini masih tersabung dan sekarang mencapai lima puluh tujuh detik percakapan. Kuputuskan untuk menekan tombol end call namun langsung kuhentikan ketika suara berat itu menyahut.

"Aku telah memesan kamar untukmu di Beverly Hills Hotel"

mataku membulat sempurna. Atas dasar apa dia memesan kamar hotel untukku?

"Tapi kita seharusnya menginap dihotel yang telah disediakan, Kapten Cho" Aku menggeram kesal.

"Tidak perlu" Kyuhyun menjawab santai dengan suara beratnya. "Aku mempunyai uang untuk mengatur hotel apa yang ingin kutinggali, aku tidak bisa tidur di hotel kecil, Lee Sungmin"

Aku menggelemetukan gigiku menahan emosi saat mendengar penuturannya, demi Tuhan, pria ini sangat sombong, sok berkuasa dan sangat menuntut untuk selalu menuruti perintahnya

"Tapi aku dapat tidur dihotel manapun" aku berucap dengan nada dingin. "Dan aku ingin tahu atas dasar apa kau memesankan aku kamar hotel karena kita tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aku tidak mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk membayar hotel, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tinggal dihotel yang sama sepertiku karena aku ingin, dan kau tak perlu memikirkan biaya karena aku yang telah mengatur semua urusan keuangan. Kita berhubungan, Lee Sungmin. Dan lagi, untuk hal kali ini aku sangat benci kau bantah dan aku akan menjemputmu segera setelah pengecapan imigrasi"

Panggilan terputus dan aku membanting ponselku pelan kelantai. Cho Kyuhyun, keparat kau. Aku memutar memori ingatanku, tentang dia yang menawarkanku sebuah perjanjian tabu tentang seks. Pipiku merona seketika ketika aku berhasil mengingat tentang perataan-perkataan vulgarnya padaku didalam kokpit pesawat. Apakah aku harus menolak perjanjian itu dengan tegas? Tapi dia bisa menginjak-nginjak harga dirimu, Lee Sungmin dan otomatis dialah pemenang dari permainan ini. Tidak, aku terlalu takut untuk hal ini, berurusan dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun sama seperti kau berdiri tujuh senti didepan harimau ganas yang sangat kelaparan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun otakku melarang untuk berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, hatiku malah bertindak sebaliknya.

Kau munafik, Sungmin.

Kuputuskan untuk menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran tentang Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju ruang kedatangan, Setelah pengecapan imigrasi, kulihat Eunhyuk mendekat kearahku, berjalan anggun bak model karpet merah dengan sepatu high heels hitamnya, menenteng tas jinjing Louis Vuitton ukuran 35 x 17 yang kulihat benar-benar sangat elegan. Wanita itu benar-benar pecinta tas bermerek.

"Sungmin"

Perlahan dia mendekatiku, ah lagi-lagi ia berjalan sangat anggun, berbeda sekali dengan cara berjalanku yang tak ada kesan berjalan wanita sama sekali.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilan dariku"

Aku menatap kearahnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Oh Eunhyuk tak taukah kau tentang permasalahan yang kuhadapi sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan mood bagus dalam menjawab pertanyaan sekarang.

"Maaf" suaraku mengecil terlontar dintara sela-sela bibirku. Eunhyuk mendesah, menatap dalam mataku lalu menyambung lagi kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat penerbangan sore tadi? kau membuat kesalahan fatal dipenerbangan ini kau tahu, kau hampir membuat kita semua celaka, Sungmin"

Damn, dia mengungkit masalah yang sama sekali takut untuk kuingat,

"Aku keliru" cicitku. Aku bahkan sekarang seperti seorang pencuri brengsek yang sedang ditangkap basah oleh si korban.

"Oh, aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa kesalnya Marcus Cho saat itu" Eunhyuk memasang tampang khawatirnya yang menggelikan.

Dan aku berani bertaruh wanita itu mengumpatku dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapahnya dalam hati.

"Dia terlatih" ucapku dengan lirih. Oh cepatlah percakapan ini berakhir, aku tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatku disini.

"Tentu saja dia terlatih" Eunhyuk mendecak. "Kau benar-benar dalam masalah Min, penumpang tentu akan menuntut protes atas ketidaknyaman dalam penerbangan ini"

Aku meremas jemari tanganku gelisah, lagi-lagi ada masalah lain yang menghampiriku.

"Tak apa" aku mengontrol rasa kekhawatiranku. "Aku sudah siap untuk menanggung apa yang telah aku perbuat dan aku tidak akan takut"

Eunhyuk tersenyum samar, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama sekali sulit untuk kuartikan. Aku mulai sedikit curiga padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sungmin? Kau yakin kau tak apa?" tanyanya sedikit melembut

"Apakah tampangku terlihat menyedihkan?" ucapku balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat" Eunhyuk menatapku dalam. "Apa yang Marcus Cho lakukan padamu setelah itu? Apa ia memarahimu?"

Eunhyuk dengan cepat merongoh tas Louis Vuitton miliknya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada didalam sana sambil sesekali melekatkan pandangannya kearah diriku. Aku terdiam ditempat, masih enggan membuka katupan di bibirku untuk berbicara. Oh benar Lee Hyukjae, dia memarahiku habis-habiskan dan melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang kejadian memalukan yang ia tau persis aku tidak ingin bicarakan.

"Tidak, dia cukup baik"

Aku membuang mukaku kearah lain dan Eunhyuk cukup kaget ketika mendengar suaraku barusan. Kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikan kedok pria bajingan itu sebentar saja dan tentusaja si bastard itu benar-benar harus berterimakasih padaku.

"Benarkah?Oh yaampun, aku mendengar gossip bahwa Marcus Cho sangat perfectionist dan hasil kerja yang kau lakukan bersamanya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Apa dia benar-benar tak melakukan apapun padamu?"

"Tidak" nada suaraku sedikit meninggi dan rasa pening dikepalaku makin menjadi-jadi. Oh Sungmin si pembohong kecilku, kau telah pintar berbual rupanya.

Dan kau berbual untuk pria bajingan yang berani melecehkan harga dirimu.

"Thank goodness" bisik Eunhyuk dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman ala kadarnya.

"Kau meneleponku untuk membicarakan sesuatu Eunhyuk" aku berucap cepat, berusaha mengingatkannya.

"Hal barusan yang ingin kubicarakan" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku menghela napasku beriringan dengan suara dering dari ponsel milik Eunhyuk. Dia langsung merengoh tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering semakin kencang ketika dikeluarkan. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menatap layarnya. Alisnya berkerut dan setelah ia menekan tombol answer dan mengaktifkan tombol speaker, ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke bibirnya.

"Ya, halo" Eunhyuk berucap lembut.

"Nona Lee Hyukjae"

Aku terbelak kaget, sama seperti Eunhyuk yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya dariku. Eunhyuk memasang wajah syok miliknya, terdiam kaku lalu sedetik kemudian mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya dan menampilkan ekspresi berteriak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kapten Cho?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar, tentu saja dibalik suara itu ia menahan suatu feeling yang luar biasa.

"Ya, saya ingin mengatakan bahwa Kopilot Lee Sungmin akan berada disatu hotel bersama dengan saya malam ini karena ada yang ingin Direktur Operasional Los Angeles International Airport katakan mengenai kecerobohan penerbangan sore tadi. Bisakah anda katakan pada kopilot Lee mengenai hal ini? Saya menunggunya di pintu kedatangan luar bandara"

Aku sedikit terbatuk dan Eunhyuk menampilkan raut wajah paling girang dan sumringah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Setelah mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun, panggilan itu terputus.

"YA TUHAN, KAU LIHAT SUNGMIN? MARCUS CHO TAHU NOMOR PONSELKU"

Eunhyuk sedikit memekik kegirangan, tak heran semua penumpang dan beberapa awak kabin yang berlalu lalang melihat heran kearah dirinya. Aku kembali mengusap wajahku kasar. Apa yang harus dibanggakan ketika pria bajingan seperti Cho Kyuhyun meneleponmu?

"Oh ya" ucapku malas-malasan. Aku muak mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Kau berada di satu hotel yang sama dengan Marcus Cho" Eunyuk sedikit memekik, membuatku memutar bola mataku.

"Oh Sungmin, kau sangat malang, aku hanya berdoa semoga Direktur Operasional itu tak akan terlalu keras memarahimu" tatapan Eunhyuk sedikit mengiba.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak yakin jika Direktur Opersional Los Angeles International Airport akan memarahi seorang kopilot disebuah hotel.

"Bisakah aku tak pergi? Aku ingin bersamamu" ucapku pelan pada Eunhyuk, dan langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak ingin membuat Marcus kecewa padaku. Oh ayolah Sungmin, cukup pergi dengannya demi aku, ok?" 

Dan aku benar-benar tidak akan ragu untuk mengumpat nama mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam kata kotor yang pernah ku kenal seumur hidupku.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan melipat tangannya kedada saat aku berjalan pelan keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Raut wajahnya datar, sulit terbaca dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dengan cepat ia mendekat kearahku, mencengkeram lenganku dengan erat sehingga membuat seluruh sarafku merasakan sedikit sakit. Bola mata hitam pekatnya berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu bandara, dalam, menusuk dan mengancam.

"Empat puluh delapan menit tujuh belas detik" ia menggeram.

Aku berusaha membalas tatapannya matanya dengan seberani yang aku bisa. Lelaki itu mendecih, menarik paksa lenganku mendekati mobil Rolls Royce Ghost yang sangat kutahu pasti bahawa itu miliknya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan paksa dan menghempaskanku tepat di bangku sebelah kursi kemudi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku menatap nyalang kearah Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu tetap bungkam, menatap lurus kearah depan lalu perlahan menginjak gas mobil dengan mantap. Ia memutar stir kemudi dan dapat kulihat ia menggenggam stir hitam itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Kau benar-benar pintar membuat jantung seorang wanita berdebar kencang, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku cukup marah, Sungmin. Menunggu selama empat puluh tujuh menit benar-benar membuang waktuku"

Aku terdiam cukup lama, dan Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan kata apapun setelah itu. Kupandangi jalanan kota Los Angeles dengan tatapan nanar, lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip angkuh membuaiku hingga hampir aku ingin terlelap, ditambah lagi dengan jok mobil Kyuhyun yang sangat nyaman. Oh, aku hanya ingin memejamkan mataku sebentar saja.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Suara bass nya berucap pelan dan langsung kubuka paksa kedua kelopak mataku yang hampir terpejam.

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, deru mesin mobil yang cukup halus menjadi iringan musik yang mengalun diantara keheningan yang kami ciptakan.

"Ini mobilmu?"

Aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang bahkan telah kuketahui jawabannya. Demi Tuhan, berdiam diri dengan pria ini adalah salah satu kejadian yang harus kuhindari.

"Ya" ucapnya parau. "Salah satunya"

Aku memandang kearahnya, menatap kearah pandangan matanya yang lurus kedepan, fokus menatap jalan raya kota Los Angeles yang masih tetap diselimuti oleh lampu malam.

"Berapa mobil yang kau punya disini ?"

"tiga puluh enam"

Dan si brengsek itu menjawab dengan lantangnya. Aku memutar bola mataku, sedikit bergedik mendengan penuturannya. Ia menyeringai tipis, yang dapat kusaksikan dibawah lampu jalanan Los Angeles yang menembus pada kaca jendela mobil. Betapa arogannya pria ini.

"Siapa yang mengantar mobilmu ke bandara tadi?" balasku.

"Salah satu dari anak buahku, dan sibodoh itu memilih mobil yang kurang tepat"

"Oke, kau mempunyai anak buah di Los Angeles." Aku menghirup nafasku dalam dalam, menjeda ucapanku sebentar. "Katakan padaku apa lagi yang kau punya, rumah? apartemen? atau hotel?" tantangku menatap kearahnya tak suka.

"Ya, aku mempunyai semuanya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai. "Hotelku sedang dalam proses pembangunan, nona Lee"

Oh bajingan, apa lagi yang tak dimiliki oleh pria ini.

"Ini lucu" ucapku berat. "Kau mempunyai rumah dan apartemen disini tapi sekarang kau malah membuang uangmu dengan memesan kamar hotel" aku mendesis. "Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya kemana jalan pemikiranmu, tuan Cho"

"Aku bosan dengan suasana rumah dan apartemenku, nona Lee. Aku hanya ingi memberikan diriku sedikit hadiah dengan mengganti suasana untuk menginap malam ini. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kulirik ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di stir kemudi.

"Terserah" aku bergumam pelan, kembali menyandarkan tubuhku kejok mobilnya. Bosan katanya? Aku bahkan sangat bersyukur keluargaku mempunyai rumah sendiri tanpa kata menyewa, dan lelaki ini dengan santai mengucapkan bahwa ia bosan. Oh bastard.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Kuarahkan pandangan mataku kearah kaca jendela mobil, lambat namun pasti mobil Kyuhyun menepikan diri didepan sebuah bangunan megah yang berplang Beverly Hills Hotel di puncaknya. Cahaya lampu hotel terlewat silau, sedikit mengganggu retina mataku.

"Damn, aku benar-benar malas memasukkan mobil ini ke basement"

Kyuhyun meghempaskan telapaktangannya keras ke stir kemudi, menimbulkan sedikit suara benturan. Ia membuka pintu mobil kasar, perlahan memasuki area hotel dengan cepat. Dapat kulihat dengan sedikit jelas ia berbincang dengan salah satu pegawai hotel dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kearahku yang sedari tadi terdiam didalam mobilnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke gagang pintu mobil dan membukanya dengan sedikit cepat.

"Keluar" ucapnya serak.

Aku perlahan menurunkan kakiku keluar dari mobilnya, dapat dengan jelas kudengar suara dentuman pintu mobil yang telah ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Seorang berjas hitam berjalan cepat kearah Kyuhyun yang kuduga adalah pegawai hotel yang barusan berbincang dengannya. Kyuhyun melemparkan kunci mobilnya ketika pegawai itu mulai mendekat dan langsung refleks ditangkap oleh si pria berjas. Kyuhyun berjalan melewatiku cepat, menuju kearah receptionist hotel yang menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menjijkkannya.

"Good night Mr. Marcus. Room that you're on the 7th floor number 154 exactly. You've booked a presidential suite room. Enjoy your night"

Receptionist berambut pirang itu memberikan sebuah kartu yang langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun tanpa balas senyuman ataupun ucapan terimakasih. Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang dan entah mengapa ia menuju kearah lift dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kyuhyun"

Aku memanggilnya dengan suara sangat rendah ketika kami menunggu lift. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan, tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Hotel ini terlalu mewah, bagaimana aku harus patungan membayar sewa hotelnya?"

Dan Kyuhyun tidak membalasku sama sekali. Aku mulai gerah, mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatuku dikarpet merah hotel bintang lima ini. Oh, melihat rancangan hotel yang kelewat mewah ini saja membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Aku yang menanggung semua pembayaran, sekarang diamlah"

Dan suara dingin Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalun juga.

"Berapa biaya sewanya?" aku memberanikan diri menanyainya. "Untuk satu malam"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, ini tidak mahal" balas pria itu dengan nada malas.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu" balasku juga dengan tak mau kalah.

"dua belas ribu dolar"

Aku memekik. Memekik dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi sehingga membuat semua yang berada di lobi hotel melirik kearahku. Aku membekap mulutku dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melirik kearahku. Entah darimana keringat mulai bercucuran didahiku dan jantungku mulai berdegup. Pria ini menghabiskan dua belas ribu dolar untuk malam yang hampir menjelang pagi karena bosan dengan suasana rumah dan apartemennya. Oh jerk.

"Dua belas ribu dolar setara dengan lima juta lima ratus ribu won, Kyuhyun"

Aku mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia telah mengambil jalan yang salah, dan dia sama sekali tak sedikit melirik kearahku. Oh kapten pilot bajingan yang terhormat, tak bisakah kau membaca pikiranku untuk mengembalikan kartu presidential suite mu itu pada receptionist, mengatakan bahwa kau membatalkan bookingan itu dan mengembalikanku pada hotel yang telah disediakan bandara?

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menarik lenganku paksa untuk mengikutinya. Hanya ada suara degupan jantungku didalam lift ketika aku dan dia berdiri bersebelahan. Entah mengapa perjalanan menuju lantai tujuh berjalan dengan sangat lama. Kyuhyun sedikit menguap lalu memenjamkan matanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding lift hotel dengan malas sampai pintu lift terbuka dengan sendirinya, berhenti tepat di lantai tujuh Beverly Hills hotel.

Kyuhyun melangkah duluan meninggalkan lift, disusul aku yang terus berjalan mengikutinya, seperti anak ayam kumal yang terus berjalan mengikuti sang induk. Ia berhenti tepat didepan kamar seratus lima puluh empat, memperlihatkan kartu kamar yang diberikan receptionist berambut pirang tadi kearah gagang pintu sehingga pintu kamar itupun terbuka.

"Masuk"

Aku bungkam. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu kamar dan memberikan pencahayaan luar biasa ketika lampu-lampu didalamnya perlahan berkedap-kedip lalu memunculkan cahaya yang cukup terang. Aku menelan ludahku. Kamar super besar dengan fasilitas serba mewah, sofa-sofa beludru, tv layar lebar dan ranjang single bed mewah seperti ranjang seorang raja yang kulihat pada film-film dongengku sewaktu kecil. Jangan lupakan sebuah grand piano hitam mengkilap disudut ruangannya. Tentu saja, dua belas ribu dolar untuk kamar ini semalamnya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kesalah satu sofa beludru elegan, membuka ikatan dasinya yang mencekik leher dan jakunnya selama penerbangan tadi, membuka kancing lengan dan empat kancing depan kemejanya, sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Kau boleh tidur setelah kau mandi"

Ia berucap sembari memejamkan matanya disofa. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Hak apa dia mengaturku untuk tidur selesai mandi? Aku memandang kesekeliling ruangan sampai aku benar-benar tersadar, demi Tuhan, ruangan ini hanya memiliki satu ranjang dan si brengsek ini dapat kupastikan hanya memesan satu kamar.

"Sepertinya ada satu masalah lagi disini" Aku berucap dengan volume yang agak keras, sengaja agar Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang daritadi berusaha ia pejamkan.

"Apa?" ucapnya dan benar, ia membuka matanya walaupun sedikit menyipit.

"Aku tidur dimana?" ucapku berusaha mengontrol emosiku.

"Dimana kau ingin tidur?" ia berucap parau.

"Ranjang tentu saja" cicitku. "Maaf sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur disofa kau tahu, aku gampang terjatuh dan terakhir 3 bulan lalu aku terjatuh saat tidur disofa apartemenku hingga menyebabkan kakiku terkilir. Aku tidak bisa berjalan dua minggu dan itu sangat menyiksa. Aku sedikit trauma"

Dan bajingan itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Hei" aku berteriak sekali lagi, dan ia akhirnya menatapku datar.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku untuk tidur disofa dan kau diranjang, begitu?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ya jika boleh" aku mencicit.

"Oh ini lucu sekali" Kyuhyun memandang sinis. "Aku yang membayar dan aku yang tidur di sofa? Kemana otakmu, Sungmin?"

Oh fuck, ini kedua kalinya dia memanggilku Sungmin setelah bentakkannya dikokpit pesawat sore tadi.

"Kau yang memaksaku tinggal disini, Kyuhyun. Ingat?" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Aku memaksamu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak memaksamu, Sungmin, tapi aku memerintahmu"

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat diarahku, menusukku dengan bola mata hitam pekatnya dan lagi-lagi aku merasa kalah. Aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku, membuat telapak tanganku memutih bekas tekanan kuku jariku, membungkam bibirku rapat-rapat. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya.

"Apakah kau menganggapku wanita rendahan yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu kau perintah, tuan Cho?"

Aku menatapnya tajam dengan nada bicara yang sangat sinis dan ia menyeringai. Ia terus berjalan kearahku dan dengan refleks kumundurkan tubuhku seiring dengan maju langkahnya hingga kusadari dingin tembok putih itu dipunggungku.

"Ya" ucapnya parau.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku erat ketembok putih, menabrakkan tubuhku merapat kedinding dan dengan mata terbelak kulihat ia mendekatkan wajahnya cepat menuju wajahku. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku dan ia menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku yang dengan cepat langsung ku bungkam mulutku, menutup bibirku serapat mungkin. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, menerobos katupan bibirku dan mengigit bibir bawahku keras sehingga kurasakan cairan asin beraroma karat yang menerpa indra pengecapku. Aku memekik dan Kyuhyun meredam pekikkanku dengan lidahnya, menerobos bibirku hingga dimasukannya lidah tak bertulang itu kedalam mulutku, menggelitik langit-langit atas mulutku, menyapu semua deretan gigiku dan membelit lidahku dengan cepat. Saliva mulai keluar memenuhisekitar lidahku dan dengan cepat pria itu menyedot melalui mulutnya, menyedot semua saliva yang terkumpul dimulutku hingga menimbulkan suara decakan yang aku sangat teramat membecinya. Air mata tanpa terbendung keluar dari pelupuk mataku yang sedari tadi terus terpejam, mengalir di kedua pipiku. Jantungku berdenyut sakit dan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun makin terasa sakit dikedua lenganku. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahku, sedikit kurasakan perih dibagian bawah tepat dimana Kyuhyun menggigitnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Air mataku semakin keluar dan rasa asin mulai menjalar disela-sela lidahku. Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutannya dan ketika kubuka perlahan mataku, dia sedikit terbelak, sadar ketika rasa asin yang dirasakan tadi berasal dari air mataku yang terus meleleh keluar.

"Sung..min"

Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya melonggar dan dengan cepat kuhentakkan tanganku hingga terlepas dari genggamannya, menampar pipi kanannya sekuat dan sekeras tenagaku. Aku terisak dan Kyuhyun sama sekali terdiam tanpa memegangi pipinya yang memerah hebat. Isakkanku semakin menjadi ketika aku berhasil mendorongnya, berlari meninggalkannya dengan membanting pitu kamar hotel. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, memasuki lift yang membawaku turun menuju lobi hotel, tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku, berlari meninggalkan hotel dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya. Kubiarkan kedua kaki ini membawaku pergi kemana yang mereka inginkan sampai aku tak dapat berlari lagi dan terus kuusap kedua pelupuk mataku yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan air mata. Aku berteriak, memekik sekuat yang kubisa, tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan penuh belas kasihan. Tak kuhiraukan bibir bawahku yang mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi. Aku hanya ingin berteriak, menumpahkan segala rasa kekecewaanku. Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau benar menganggapku murahan? Apakah aku benar-benar seperti debu tak berarti yang menempel dikaca mobilmu? Atau kau juga menganggapku seperti pelacur yang dengan sangat mudahnya untuk kau cumbu setiap waktunya? Mengapa air mataku tak dapat berhenti, dan mengapa dadaku serasa sesak sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continue_

_Halo, makasih buat yang sudah nge favorite, ngefollow dan ngereview cerita ini! Huhuhu maaf telat update, setelah masuk sekolah aku bener-bener sibuk ditambah pr dan ulangan yang bertubi-tubi (-~-)v Maaf untuk kali ini aku benar-benar gabisa membalas review kalian satu persatu karena keadaan page yang kurang memungkinkan, tapi aku bakalan munculin satu chapter dimana aku akan ngebales semua review-review kalian. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih buat:_

_**Heldamagnae, **__**OvaLLea, **__**bunyming, **__**JSJW407, **__**dewi. **__** ,**_

_**PumpkinEvil**__**, Prince Changsa,**____**asdfghjkyu, **__**kkamjjong30**__**,**____**abilhikmah**__**, KikyWP16, **__**arinafebianca07, **__**parkhyun, cucuku, **__**HanitaCho, whitechrysan, **__**kyukyu0330**__**,**__** Dming**__**, minzy, **__**jodohnya kim yesung,**__**TiffyTiffanyLee**__**, Cho MeiHwa, **__**ChoLee,**__** AprilianyArdeta ,**__**lee kyurah,**__** maximumelf **__**,**__**jodoh.x kim yesung,**__** NN ,**__**stawberry rae**__**, parkhyun, **__**Dming, **__**HyunShine**__**,**__** Kyuminlove113, **__**BitterSweet137, **__**isjkmblue**__**, Lee mingma, **__**hanna, **__**Park Heeni, **__**ShinJiWoo920202, **__**bunyming**__**, **__**sifkyumin136, kimjaejoong309**__**, **__**010132joy, **__**fariny, lee kyurah, Park Heeni, FWM, nananana, orange girls, pink137137, dodolremi, miira, coco, Adekyumin joyer, rahmaotter, Frostbee, Hannamizuki137, Cywelf, Snowie Kyeoming, Miji 2, coffeewie137**__**, **_

_**ichadkelpeu, won 2, dan beberapa Guest yang tidak mencantumkan nama.**_

_Terimakasih sudah mereview cerita ini! Jujur, aku cukup bahagia dengan 111 reviews yang didapat dari 3 chapter sebelumnya, aku harap chapter yang ini cukup memuaskan :333333 Terimakasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya, sangat sangat terimakasih :3 Oh ya sebagai tambahan, yang bilang ini mirip Fifty Shades of Grey sama sekali salah besar, aku udah nyiapin pemikiran untuk "kekerasan seks" jauh sebelum fifty shades booming dan baru punya kesempatan untuk menyalurkan ide itu sekarang, aku sama sekali gaada niat untuk menjiplak (*3*) Oh ya, cerita ini asli ideku sendiri tanpa ada peniruan atau penjiplakan karena aku sama sekali anti sama menjiplak karya orang. Kalau kita punya kreasi sendiri, kenapa harus menjiplak? Bener kan ? Untuk cerita ini yang katanya punya kesan mirip sama ff sebelah, aku sama sekali gaada menjiplak apapun, baik tentang karakter tokoh atau alur, ini semua murni ide ceritaku. Dari dulu aku memang tertarik sama seluk beluk dunia penerbangan, jadi kumasukkan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke karakter yang kuciptakan sendiri. Oh iya satu lagi, karakter Kyuhyun disini bukan versinya Christan Grey dari fifty shades lohya, ini beda banget kok, hanya mempunyai kesamaan dibagian "penyimpangan seks" nya aja (*v*)b Maaf juga kalau ff ini memang sedikit aneh atau tak berkenan dihati, aku memang harus banyak belajar untuk membuat cerita, soalnya aku juga emang gaditakdirkan untuk punya bakat menulis, jadi hasilnya gak seprofesional dan sebagus penulis-penulis ff lain huhuhu. Maaf juga jalan ceritanya aneh atau gakmasuk akal, di chapter-chapter depan aku berusaha buat yang lebih baik. Terimakasih sekali lagi buat beberapa pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini ya (*w*)_

_Terakhir, buat siswa/i kelas dua belas, selamat menjalankan ujian nasional besok, semoga diberikan kelancaran oleh-Nya dalam mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan dan mendapatkan nilai kelulusan yang baik. Usaha akan sia-sia tanpa kemauan, niat, kerja keras dan doa (~*3*)~_

_Selamat paskah juga untuk teman-teman beragama kristiani yang merayakannya! Maaf ini telat banget huhuhu. Semoga Tuhan Yesus memberkati setiap langkah yang kita semua tempuh. God bless :3_

_Akhir kata terimakasih lagi-lagi sudah mampir kecerita ini, dimohon kritik dan sarannyanya di review ya, review kalian salah satu alasanku buat terus menulis__ seeya di chapter 5. Sedikit tambahan, dichapter 5 mau kumunculkan karakter orang ketiga yang gakalah hebat dari Kyuhyun hehehe._

_Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**FLY WITH ME**

Chapter 5

_A fanfiction by pinkpaper_

"Hubungi semua kantor maupun pos polisi diseluruh pelosok Los Angeles dan hubungi seluruh detektif yang kau kenal, Mr. Ferrard, aku ingin kau melakukan itu untukku sekarang juga dan jangan harap kau bisa menghirup oksigen di bumi ini apabila Lee Sungmin tidak kembali dalam keadaan selamat, satu bekas lecetpun juga tidak akan kumaafkan, ingat itu."

Dengan kasar kubanting ponsel hitamku kelantai kamar hotel, menimbulkan dentuman cukup keras antara layar ponsel dan lantai keramik hotel yang bewarna keemasan. Aku mengacak surai rambutku kasar, mengancingkan kembali kancing kemeja putihku yang terbuka hingga keleher dan secepat mungkin berlari menyambar pintu kamar hotel, menekan lift hotel dan berlari secepat yang aku mampu sampai lobi. Semuanya menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan, melirikku dengan tatapan prihatin seperti memberi rasa simpatik pada pengemis busuk yang memohon beberapa recehan dalam mangkuk piring usangnya. Lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika dengan jas hitamnya menepuk pundakku, mengajakku untuk menjawab todongan pertanyaan nya dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat cepat dan sedikit terbata-bata. Tanpa ragu kutepis tangannya menjauh dari pundakku, mengusap bahu kemejaku dengan tangan kananku dan secepat mungkin berlari menuju arah resepsionis, menggebrak meja kayunya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis barat yang mengenakan name tag Cathrine Jhonson di bagian dadanya, lalu mengusap-ngusap wajahku seperti orang depresi. Kemana perginya kau Lee Sungmin?

"Mr. Cho, apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis resepsionis itu menodongku dengan cepat, menatap kearahku dengan raut wajah penuh kebimbangan dan ketakutan yang dapatkulihat jelas dari pancaran bola matanya.

"Dimana dia? Apa kau melihat gadis yang bersamaku beberapa jam lalu ketika aku tiba di hotel ini? Kemana perginya dia?" bentakku dengan lantang.

"Saya melihat gadis itu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan area hotel Mr Cho, sepertinya gadis itu sedang menangis"

Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi, dalam otakku hanyalah sosok Lee Sungmin dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan menamparku dengan raut wajah begitu kesakitan. Aku berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakiku secepat mungkin untuk berlari dari sini, mengejarnya keseluruh pelosok Los Angeles, menemukannya lalu memeluknya hingga dia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dariku. Tapia pa yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyun? Kedua kakimupun masih terdiam sedari tadi, kakimu pun tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melangkah dan kau bahkan masih terdiam di depan meja resepsionis, mematung seperti orang ddungu yang seakan-akan kehilangan semua uang, rumah dan hartamu. Dengan gemetar aku meraih ponsel hitamku yang lainnya didalam saku celana hitam panjangku, membuka password ponselku dengan gemetar dan menekan beberapa nomor angka lalu menempelkan ponsel itu kearah telingaku hingga menimbulkan dering nada sambung yang sangat khas. Kedua mataku memanas dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhku. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa sangat takut dan hal ini adalah yang pertama kali kurasakan selama dua puluh tiga tahun aku hidup. Kemana perginya kau Lee Sungmin? Kemana aku harus mencarimu? Dan demi Tuhan, bahkan jikalau aku berlari dari sini dan mengejarmu, aku tidak tahu kemana kau melangkah. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila bajingan-bajingan Los Angeles itu menarikmu? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti apabila mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dijalanan menyerempet tubuhmu? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku tidak pernah bisa melihat dirimu lagi, Lee Sungmin? Sebuah suara membuyarkan semua lamunanku yang dapat langsung kusadari dia telah menjawab sambungan teleponku, menjawab teleponku dengan suara yang sangat menyenangkan dengan tempo kecepatan suara yang sangat pas dan terlatih. Detektif George adalah orang yang sangat tepat aku mintai bantuan namun brengseknya, sepatah suarapun tak bisa keluar dari pita suaraku.

"Mr. Cho, apakah anda masih disana? Apakah ada kasus yang harus saya selesaikan?" ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih layaknya gaya bahasa berkebangsaan Amerika.

"Detektif George…" ucapku dengan nada parau dan aku benar-benar tidak peduli sepucat apa wajahku saat ini. "Cari seorang wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun, berkebangsaan Korea dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung layaknya wajah gadis Asia. Selidiki kemana ia pergi dan beritahu saya segera dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Pastikan wanita itu bernama Lee Sungmin dan saya harap kasus ini tidak mengecewakan, Detektif George. Saya tahu anda professional dalam memecahkan kasus."

"Kapan gadis itu menghilang, Mr Cho, dan apakah ia menghilang di Los Angeles?" sambungnya cepat dan aku masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan sekitar arah Beverly Hills Hotel."

Sambungan telepon terputus setelah kutekan tombol end call dan sepertinya aku telah kehilangan kewarasanku dengan memesan berpuluh-puluh detektif dan mengubungi seluruh kantor polisi Los Angeles untuk mencari keberadaan Lee Sungmin yang menghilang tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus merepotkan diriku untuk mengurusi dia? Bukankah harusnya aku membiarkannya pergi, membaringkan tubuhku kekamar hotel dan mencari pelacur bertubuh menggiurkan berikutnya yang akan kujadikan sebagai boneka? Kau pasti benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, Cho Kyuhyun, dan hal menjijikan yang harus kau terima sekarang adalah tampangmu yang seperti pria menggelikan yang baru saja ditinggal kekasih tercintanya untuk menikahi pria lain. Memuakkan dan aku masih tetap saja ketakutan.

Dan aku rasanya ingi membunuh diriku sendiri ketika aku melakukan hal itu padanya, dan ini adalah hal paling gegabah yang pernah kulakukan selama aku membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat dunia. Lee Sungmin adalah wanita pertama yang menampar wajahku dan dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku repot-repot untuk menghubungi seluruh detektif Los Angeles menjelang pagi. Bajingan.

Aku mengacak rambutku kasar, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana bentuknya sekarang. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang kupunya dan berhasil menenangkan diriku sejenak aku berlari meninggalkan hotel, berbelok kearah jalan raya Los Angeles dan berlari lurus dan tidak menoleh sekalipun kearah belakang, dan entah mengapa firasat hebatku itu berkata bahwa Lee Sungmin melewati jalan ini. Dan tololnya aku bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mengambil mobilku yang terparkir di basement hotel untuk mencari dirinya. Selamat Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar telah membuat IQ ku menurun 65% akibat dirimu dan aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama aku berada di sekolah penerbangan Oxford. Aku meraih ponsel dari saku celanaku, menghubungi sederet angka yang kuberi titel 'Lee Sungmin' disana dan secepat mungkin kutekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya kearah telingaku.

Nihil dan si brengsek Lee Sungmin tidak menghiraukan panggilan teleponku sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan aku benar-benar bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuknya jika Lee Sungminlah yang menelponku. Dengan cepat dan tanpa melihat id si penelepon aku mengangkat panggilannya, menunggu sejenak dan suara berat dengan bahasa Inggrislah yang aku dapati. Ini bukan Lee Sungmin. Ini bukan gadis itu.

"Mr. Cho, saya detektif George, dan Miss Lee telah berhasil saya temukan."

"Just message the location to me." ucapku dengan cepat, memegang kearah dadaku seiring dengan detak jantungku yang mulai memelan dan dengan cepat kuputuskan sambungan teleponku.

_216 S Robertson Boulevard, Los Angeles_

Dahiku mengerut ketika pesan berisi sebaris kalimat itu terpajang dilayar ponselku dan beribu pertanyaan terngiang ngiang dalam benakku. Mengapa? Mengapa dia disana? Dering sekilas ponselku berhasil memecahkan lamunanku setelahnya dan Detektif George mengirimiku pesan lain berselang enam detik setelahnya.

_Catch her, Mr. Cho. I think she is not alone. Dusk is always orange._

Aku merasakan kerutan dahiku semakin dalam. Dia tidak sendiri? Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah Detektif George menganggap ini adalah sejenis acara Paranormal Activity atau semacamnya? Apakah dia bisa melihat kehadiran hantu dan bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ada hantu di dekat Lee Sungmin? Apa-apaan ini? Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika kalimat lain berhasil kutangkap dari pesan Detektif George.

Dusk is always orange.

Apa maksudnya dengan Senja selalu jingga?

Dan yang berada dalam otakku hanya satu. Lee Sungmin sedang berada bersama dengan seorang pria.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku berlari menuju Robertson Boulevard yang merupakan jalanan cukup terkenal di seluruh Los Angeles dan mataku masih mencari kesana kemari sosok bajingan kecil bernama Lee Sungmin.

Jantungku melompat dan berdetak kencang ketika aku berhasil menemukannya, duduk bersandar pada pintu pertokoan yang masih tutup.

Dengan seperti kesetanan dan tidak memikirkan apapun aku berlari menghampiri gadis itu, melangkahkan kakiku selebar mungkin dan secepat mungkin kearahnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Badebah itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaanku sampai aku benar-benar berdiri tepat dihadapannya, membungkukksan tubuhku dan langsung mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, mendorong kepalanya untuk tetap bersandar didadaku dan menahannya agar bajingan kecil itu tetap pada posisinya. Ia berteriak kecil dan aku semakin memeluknya, membenamkan seluruh wajahku kearah ceruk lehernya dan dapat kusesap aroma tubuh vanilla nya yang membuat seluruh ketakutan dalam tubuhku lenyap dan berganti dengan rasa tenang yang menyejukkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya dengan sedikit histeris, ia menaikkan nada suaranya dan berusaha mendorong tubuhku yang kian menempel kearahnya.

"Kumohon" ucapku dengan suara parau. Terasa aneh ketika jantungku makin berdebar dengan kencang dan tidak berada dalam kecepatan detakan yang normal. Dapat kurasakan kedua bola mataku memerah dan entah darimana seperti sejenis air namun terasa hangat keluar dari kedua bola mataku dan aku benar-benar terkejut dalam kebisuan. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa? Mengapa sekarang tubuhku terasa melemah?

"K….Kyuhyun?" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, dapat kurasakan sedikit basah dibagian dadaku ketika Lee Sungmin makin membenamkan wajahnya disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulangnya lagi dengan cicitan kecilnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dan jangan bergerak" Aku sendiri merasa kaget dengan suaraku, begitu parau dan serak dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku memejamkan mataku dan air bersuhu hangat itu makin keluar dengan gencar dari kedua kelopak mataku. Apa ini? Mengapa aku seperti ini?

"Kau menangis?"

Ia melepaskan dirinya dalam pelukanku dan seketika dapat kutangkap bola mata hitam berkilatnya yang berair menatapku dengan sangat terkejut luar biasa. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang bergetar kearah wajahku, memegang pipi kananku yang dapat kurasakan suhu tubuh hangat dari telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku yang dingin. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus pipiku dan mengusap seluruh air yang berada disana. "Mengapa?" ucapnya dan cicitan suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak pernah menangis, nona Lee" Aku berbisik pelan kearahnya, dan ia menatapku dengan sedikit terkejut, tersenyum sangat manis dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kearahku, memeluk tubuhku dengan erat hingga aku merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang sangat luar biasa dan membuat sekaran seluruh saraf dan ototku terasa lumpuh.

"Kau baru saja menangis, Kyuhyun" ia berucap dengan suara serak, makin membenamkan sekuruh wajahnya kearah dadaku. Dengan cepat aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap rambut hitam panjangnya dengan telapak tangan kananku, membelainya dengan sangat hati-hati dan membenamkan wajahku kembali kea rah pundaknya.

"Takut" ucapku secara tiba-tibadan bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa kata itu keluar dari mulutku. IQ mu benar-benar menurun 96% , Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut kau menghilang dariku" Yang seketika sangat kusesali mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar pelan dan ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau takut? Bukankah aku hanya pelacurmu, Kapten Cho? Bukankah aku hanya mainanmu? Mengapa?"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kearah bola mataku dalam dan secara refleks aku melangkahkan diriku untuk mundur kebelakang, menatap tajam kearahnya dan sangat kusadari bahwa air mata itu masih mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku tidak pernah menangis, aku benci mengakui bahwa aku menangis. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menangis dan aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku menangis, tapi mengapa Lee Sungmin? Mengapa aku menangis untuknya? Dan aku benar-benar berani bertaruh bahwa aku hanya menangis ketika dilahirkan didunia ini dan ketika aku hanyalah bayi lemah yang tidak diinginkan di keluarga itu. Dan ketika…. Aku kehilangan ibuku.

"Ya kau benar, nona Lee" Aku menatap kearahnya datar, mengepalkan seluruh jemariku dan menatap kearahnya intens. Nafasku seketika sesak, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis karenamu dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus repot-repot mencarimu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat takut ketika kau menghilang dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memelukmu seperti tadi. Aku tidak tahu…. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Lee Sungmin"

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang terkejut, mendekat kearahku dan menatapku dengan mata sembab dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kumohon, jangan samakan aku dengan pelacurmu, jangan samakan aku sebagai mainanmu. Kumohon…"

Ia terisak dan entah mengapa sensasi aneh benar-benar menjalari seluruh dadaku. Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan meminta maaf kepada bajingan ini dan berjanji padanya bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang serupa? Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana cara meminta maaf? Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf seumur hidupku dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Aku menghela nafasku lalu makin menatapnya. Mengapa aku tidak boleh menyamakannya? Bukankah awalnya dia hanyalah mainan yang akan aku mainkan untuk menuntaskan seluruh hasrat seksualku? Mengapa gadis ini tidak mau aku samakan dengan pelacur-pelacurku sebelumnya? Bukankah awalnya dia setuju untuk melakukannya denganku? Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Ya"

Aku membelakkan mata ketika secercah kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku. Mengapa aku menyetujuinya? Apa yang salah padamu Cho Kyuhyun? Lee Sungmin entah mengapa terasa sangat istimewa dimataku. Brengsek.

"Aku memaafkanku" ucapnya tersenyum manis, lalu tertawa kecil, menyebabkan sedikit gemuruh dari dalam dadaku.

"Apakah aku meminta maafmu barusan?" ucapku dengan suara datar. "Aku hanya mengucapkan kata 'ya' dan aku bahkan merasa bahwa aku tidak berbuat kesalahan"

Dahinya berkerut samar dan tiba-tiba aku mengembangkan sedikit senyum dari bibirku. Aku benar-benar lumpuh, Lee Sungmin.

"Bagiku kau mengucapkan maaf secara tidak langsung dengan mengejarku sampai kesini" ia kembali tertawa menawan, menyentuh ujung kemeja putihku. "Aku bahagia kau menemukanku"

"Kau ingin mati rupanya" Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi muak ku dan aku sendii tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat dan ekspresi itu dapat muncul dengan sendirinya. "Aku menghubungi seluruh kantor polisi Los Angeles dan berpuluh-puluh detektif untuk mencarimu, nona Lee. Oh yang benar saja, mengapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan ini semua dan kau masih bisa-bisanya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang dungu dihadapanku, brengsek"

Emosiku tersulut dengan sendirinya dan Lee Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusap sedikit air mata yang membekas disudut matanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan.

"Mengapa kau harus repot-repot?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Karena…" aku mengentikan ucapanku. Semuanya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokkanku. "Apa yang akan orang-orang pikir apabila Kapten Marcus Cho membuat seorang kopilot menghilang? Media benar-benar berbahaya, nona Lee, dan kau pasti sangat tahu bahwa aku mempunyai peran yang sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia penerbangan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti apabila mereka menuduhku membunuhmu?"

Lee Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang dan aku menatapinya dengan cukup lama.

Tidak tahukah kau Lee Sungmin mengapa aku melakukan itu?

Aku takut kau menghilang dariku sehingga aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi.

Setolol itukah kau sehingga kau tidak mengerti?

"Ya kau benar, Kapten Cho" Ia menghela nafasnya dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Alasan yang cukup logis"

"Aku tidak membuat-buat alasan" ucapku dengan suara berat. "beraninya kau menyebut alasanku logis? Kau pikir aku membuat-buat alasan ini? Aku tidak mempunyai waktu bermain cinta bersamamu, nona Lee"

Ya benar, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain cinta.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dan Sungmin menampakkan raut wajah yang berbeda.

"Oh ya, tentu saja benar, Kapten" seketika suaranya menjadi terbata-bata. "tentu saja" ulangnya lagi.

Ia menunduk lalu sedikit terjadi keheingan diantara kami. Aku menghela nafasku panjang, melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiriki. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul lima pagi. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menariknya untuk pulang saat ini juga.

"Kita pulang" ucapku dengan cepat, melirik kearah Lee Sungmin yang menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Kapten Marcus Cho"

Bahasa Korea. Aku menoleh dengan cepat kearah sumber suara. Pria Korea bertubuh tinggi dengan guratan senyum lebar yang mengembang menghampiriku . Aku menyipitkan mataku saat melihat kearahnya, ia memiliki sedikit luka lebam diujung bibirnya dengan sedikit keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

_Catch her, Mr Cho. I think she is not alone._

Sederet pesan dari Detektif George benar-benar membayangi seluruh pikiranku. Dengan cepat kuraih telapak tangan kiri gadis itu lalu menggengam nya sangat erat dengan tangan kananku. Mataku menerawang kearah pria itu, ia membenahi rambut hitamnya lalu menariknya keatas. Senyumannya makin mengembang saat lirikan matanya mengarah kearah tanganku yang menggengam jemari Lee Sungmin erat.

"Tidak bermain cinta katamu?" Ia menyeringai, memajukan bibirnya seakan memberi arahan bahwa ia melihatku menggenggam jemari Lee Sungmin. "Aku bertanya apa itu" ucapnya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika wanita ini kabur nantinya" Aku menatapnya dalam. "Kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu di Los Angeles" balasku lagi dengan cepat.

Pria itu menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu datang, Kapten" ia mendekat kearahku dan Lee Sungmin, meletakkan tangan kanannya dipundak gadis itu. "Kami benar-benar memiliki waktu yang indah sebelum kau datang kesini" ia berucap dengan santai, bersiul ringan lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana jeansnya.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku dengan parau.

"Sungmin menolongku" Ia tersenyum lebih lebar, merangkul pundak sungmin yang masih kugenggam tangannya. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya dan baru saja mengajaknya untuk mampir ke apartemenku untuk minum kopi panas bersama, tapi aku harus membatalkan niatku ketika aku melihat ada pengganggu yang datang"

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?" Dengan refleks aku melepaskan genggaman" tanganku dari Lee Sungmin, beralih untuk mencengkeram kaos merah gelap yang dikenakan oleh bajingan itu.

"Aku menolong Aiden ketika ia jatuh tersungkur disekitar sini" Lee Sungmin membuka suaranya. "Sepertinya beberapa berandalan Los Angeles menghajarnya dengan keras"

"Oh aku tidak perlu bertanya mengapa itu bisa terjadi pada bajingan seperti dirimu" Aku membalas cepat, makin mencengkeram bagian leher kaosnya. "Harusnya kau dihajar sampai mati"

"Cukup Kyuhyun, kau keterlaluan" Lee Sungmin berteriak, meraih kepalan tanganku dikaos pria itu. "Aiden bukan orang jahat" lanjutnya.

"Oh jadi Aiden?" ucapku dengan sinis. Entah mengapa aku merasa muak dengan orang ini. "Begitukah?" sambungku.

"Aiden Lee" Ia menepis cengkeraman tanganku di leher kaosnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kapten Marcus Cho dengan cara yang bahkan mungkin…" ia menghentikan ucapannya. "Seperti takdir?" lanjutnya lalu tertawa.

"Darimana kau tahu aku?" Aku berucap sinis. "Apakah Lee Sungmin yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak" ia menggeleng, memajukan bibirnya seperti memberikan kesan imut yang menjijikan. "Kupikir semua orang mengenal siapa itu Marcus Cho, artikelmu menumpuk di internet" ia menambahkan. "Tapi sayangnya, Marcus Cho yang asli adalah seorang brengsek yang dungu" Aiden Lee itu tertawa dan membuatku melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam pipi kirinya, membuatnya sedikit limbung.

"Kita pulang, Lee Sungmin dan jangan membantahku"

Apa apaan badebah itu? Dengan kasar kuraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menariknya dengan cukup keras tanpa adanya perlawanan dari wanita itu, berbalik meninggalkan si brengsek Aiden yang masih memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Kapten Marcus" ucapnya dengan keras, membuatku menghentikan langkahku sejenak tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Elle est a moi"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan cukup keras, membuat jantungku berdegup dengan menggila dan makin mencegkeram pergelangan tangan Lee Sungmin erat. Aku semakin menarik wanita itu untuk pergi, meninggalkan si bajingan Aiden yang tertawa dengan suara yang mulai mengecil.

Ia baru saja mengucapkan 'she is mine' dalam bahasa Prancis.

Mataku makin mengarah kearah Lee Sungmin dan makin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat sampai sedikit memerah.

Dan Lee Sungmin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continue_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 5 update! Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah menanti ff FLY WITH ME dari bulan Maret hingga sekarang, yang bisa aku selesaikan chapter 5 nya di bulan Desember. Aku gatau kenapa bisa degdegan sendiri ngetik chapter ini padahal enggak di FF yang lain hahahahaha. Maaf sudah membuat kalian kecewa karena aku gak update-update huhuhu. Chapter 5 ini sengaja aku bikin dari sudut padang Kyuhyun biar aura galaunya lebih terasa (?) dan biar para readers juga bisa tau apa yang Kyuhyun pikirin dalam hatinya ciaaaaaa :3 Kayaknya chapter 5 ini pendek banget cuma ngabisin waktu berjam-jam buat aku untuk ngetik ff ini wkwkwkw. Kayaknya readers juga tau siapa itu Aiden Lee wkwkwk. Bagi yang gatau ikutin aja terus ya chapter selanjutnya, karena ini ff pertamaku di ffn yang sengaja aku bikin gila dan anti mainstream, nanti kalian lihat aja "siapa" itu Aiden Lee wkwkwk. Gaseru ya aku bikin Sungminnya luluh gitu aja sama Kyuhyun cuma gimanayaaku gakuat aja gitu bikin Sungmin marah marahan sama Kyuhyun *apaini * TERIMAKASIH UNTUK 176 REVIEWS YANG BIKIN AKU BENER BENER TERHARU HIKS :"3 Aku gatau banget kalau misalnya para readers bener-bener nantiin FF ini dan aku sendiri syok kalo FF ini lumayan diminati oleh pembaca ffn. Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih, dan maafin kalo aku selama ini ga professional ngupdate ff ini dan hiatus lama banget, sampai ada yang message personal minta dilanjutin FF ini :"3 Semoga gak mengecewakan :3

BERIBU-RIBU TERIMAKASIH UNTUK PARA READERS YANG SUDAH ME-FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW FANFICTION INI! BERIBU-RIBU TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH REVIEW.

KikyWP16: omg udah diupdate hehehe

Cywelf: Siap, lanjut!

Jodoh. x kim yesung : udah di update hehehe. Sama, aku juga nunggu NC nya :3 *nyanyaw *

darena sasya : Kyuhyun bossy lebih seksi wkwkwkw

Dming: Makasih udah nunggu. Semoga tetep terus nunggu ya buat chap selanjutnya. Hahaahaha semakin Kyuhyun arogan semakin hot gimana gitu (?) coba dibaca aja dulu chapter-chapter berikutnya hehehe. Makasih banyak ya

Hanna Kimi137: SIAP, SAYA JUGA NUNGGU NC NYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Heldamagnae: hehehehehehehehe biar greget(?) iya makasih udah nunggu ya, udah di update.

TiffyTiffanyLee: Makasih udah nunggu :"3 Maaf update nya lama banget huhuhu gatau deh kamu bisa baca ini apa enggak. UN nya pasti sukses kan? Iya sama, aku juga kepo sama kelanjutan cerita ini *apaini *

PumpkinEvil: ngakak, perempuan gampang dirayu wkwkwkwkw. Yanamanya aja cowok, pikirannya mah ngerayu cewek mulu, sakit di rayu, diphpin eh ujung ujungnya gajadi pacaran *pengalamanpribadi * makasih ya udah baca!

Abilhikmah: hueeeeee kyuhyunnnnnnnn

Ichadkelpeu: kalo bisa nabok kyuhyun real aku juga pengen nabok bener rasanya :"D aku juga ikut ikutan kesel sama kyuhyun walaupun aku yang nulis ff ini *nah lo* Aku ga berani bikin ff remake, takut dituntut(?) jadi bikin ff sendiri aja dengan kemampuan sendiri. Kehanyut efek baca novel translatean jadi ikut-ikut ngetik gaya kayak gitu. Huhuhuhuhu. Makasih udah baca.

AprilianyArdeta: Iya gatau kenapa aku bisa bikin karakter Sungmin kayak gitu wkwkwkw. Biarlah, biar anti mainstream(?) makasih udah nunggu.

Kyuminjoy: Halo, makasih duah baca ff ini! Iya banyak yang typo, keyboardnya licin, kukunya juga licin, jadi pas nulis gawoles *alibi * iya maaf ya, gatau kenapa gakebiasa ngetik yang di-ke- itu dipisah pisah, Kadang aku pisah kadang enggak. Maklum, ga nyewa editor jadi ya gini :"3 makasih udah baca!

NN: huhuhu baru update huhuhuhu. Makasih ya udah ngikutin ff ini!

Lee mingma: readers ff ini perasaan pengen cepet cepet NC :"D *nangisdipelukansiwon * sama kok, aku juga gasabar pengen cepet cepet NC!

Dewi. : sungmin gasempet tidur, sakit hati Kyuhyun nyakitin dia :")

BitterSweet137: hahahahaha makasih ya udah ngikutin ff ini. Hahaha enggak nyinggung kok, yang lainnya juga bilang gitu, bukan cuma kamu aja. Makasih buat semangatnya. Makasih banyak!

Won2: hehehhe makanya chapter 5 ini diambil dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Makasih udah baca!

Lee kyurah: hehehehehe dibaca aja chap 5 nya ya, makasih udah baca dan ngereview ff ini!

Minzy: Aku juga kesel banget sama kyuhyun, sangking keselnya pengen bawa langsung ke pelaminan *yesss *

Isjkmblue: *brb peluk kyuhyun terus bawa kehotel* *balasanmacamapaini * makasih ya udah review! Kyuhyun tau jalan pulang, kalo sungmin gatau. Sungmin tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang, sungmin tanpa kyuhyun butiran debu (?)

ChoLee: otak kyuhyun mesum bikin greget :"D

Fariny: sip, lanjut!

Cinta mingie: makasih ya udah review huhuhuhu. Sip, lanjut!

Orange girls: heheheheh chap 5 ini udah muncul orang ketiganya. Makasih ya udah review. Peluk dulu sini

Adekyumin joyer: Kyuhyun idupnya flat, terlalu kaya dari kecil jadi sifatnya arogan gitu suka merintah-merintah, kebawa sampe gede apa jangan jangan selamanya (?) Aku juga setuju kok sungmin kabur BWAHAHAHAHA. Makasih udah review!

Bunyming: bener, gatau dia sungmin masih virgin hahahahaha, gasabar bikin bagian nc *nahlo *

Park Heen: otak Kyuhyun mesum, makanya maunya cepet cepet :"D

ShinJiWoo920202: yup, orang ketiga si "Aiden" ini banyak rahasianya, walaupun dari luar kayak "cowok biasa" tapi dalemnya hati-hati bro. Makasih ya udah review!

Whitechrysan: sip, makasih ya udah review!

Chaerashin: hahahahaha makasih ya udah review. Begitulah kyuhyun, ngeselin cuma ganahan TwT

Cho MeiHwa: hai, makasih ya udah review! Yang bilang si kyuhyun baik siapa? Gaada huhuhu :333333 yup, orang ketiga ini udah muncul di chap 5!

Asdfghjkyu: BENER BANGET, KYUHYUN SELALU JADI YANG TERSIALAN *peluk *

: sip, memang tujuan nya itu hehehehe. Makasih ya udah review!

Harusuki Ginichi – 137411 : yup keren banget. Makasih ya udah review! Sip lanjut!

Za KyuMin: Halo Za! Makasih banget ya udah review dan ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff ini. Aku gak UN wkwkwkw tapi makasih ya doanya. Iya karena ini ff aku yang pertama di ffn jadi dibikin anti mainstream hehehe. Thankyou ya.

Coffeewie137: halo, iya aku juga ngerasa pendek cuma ngetik satu chapter bisa berjam jam gitu T.T makasih ya udah review! Sip, lanjut!

Kimjaejoong309: hahahaha bener banget! Makasih ya udah review!

: Makasihhhhhh. Makasih juga udah review ya. Sip, lanjut!

JungKimCaca: sip, lanjut!

Fxxgyu: Thanks for review! And thanks for support this fanfic. See you next chapter!

Choi Ryeo Hyun : sip, next. Thankyou udah review!

FWM: hai, makasih udah review dan nunggu FF ini. Iya udah di update hehehe thank you ya.

Mna: ini di updateeeeee. Makasih udah nungu dan reviewwwwww

: sama aku juga gregetaannnnn. Makasih udah review ya!

nurindaKyumin: iya hehehe ini di update. Makasih udah nunggu dan review!

Cho Kyuna: astaga makasih banget ya, review kamu bikin aku terharu TwT iya memang, secara pribadi aku lebih suka ke GS dibanding yaoi, yaoi suka cuma lebih suka GS (?) feel nya lebih dapet hehehehehe. Makasih udah review!

MinnieMinnieMing: Halo, makasih ya udah review! Kyuhyun sekaya apa? Susah di deskripsikan dengan kata kata, bayangin aja udah lulus sekolah bisnis Harvard malah daftar jadi pilot, duit serasa macem daun buat Kyuhyun mah :") jadi baper akunya :")

NandaGyu: butuh AC ga? Butuh AC gak? Aku juga ikutan geraahhhhhh. Thanks udah review!

: Coba deh browsing foto Kyuhyun di dramus Catch me If you can huhuhu jadi baper kan jadi baper kan ahhhhhhhhhh wkwkwk makasih udah ngikutin ff gajelas ini. Thanks for review!

KobayashiAde: halo juga, ini ufdah di lanjut. Hehehe makasih udah review.

Dan untuk beberapa Guest:

Terimakasih sudah review ff ini dan memberikan kritik, saran dan komentarnya. Aku gaada apa-apanya tanpa kalian, para readers dan yang terlah ngefavorite, ngefollow dan ngereview ff ini. Maaf udah buat kalian kecewa update nya lama dan aku hampir ngilang di ffn huhuhuhu. Terimakasih banyak, terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6 !


End file.
